


Impure Thoughts

by yamilisa



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamilisa/pseuds/yamilisa
Summary: Link confesses that he’s had impure thoughts about Zelda. Instead of being insulted, Zelda is flattered and wants to know about them. However, Link is too shy to tell her. But Zelda insists, and her perseverance pays off.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Dear Diary Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Should you happen to chance upon one of my other stories, you may come across some recurrent characters, like certain maids or soldiers. The characters from “Legend of Zelda” may not be mine, but those particular characters are, so I will use them as I see suited.  
> This story is a one-shot for now, although I do want to continue it at some point. However, I don’t know yet where I want to take this story, so for now, it’s just this one chapter.

Chapter 1: Dear Diary Moment

Zelda almost fell over Link when she returned from her study. She’d been writing in her diary. About Link. He practically lived here at the castle now. Even though he had his own house over at Hateno village, she had requested him – not to say gently forced him – to stay at the castle. To train her soldiers. It was the only way he could be truly committed, really. Also, during the time she had still been confined, she had overseen his journey. And she had seen that there was this girl over in Hateno village who he got along with a little too well to her liking, Ivee or something. She wanted him for herself. That Ivee person wasn’t gonna get her hands on him.  
“Link, get up.” She almost sounded a bit annoyed when she said that. “How many times do I still have to tell you that you don’t have to kneel in front of me.”  
Link humbly got up. “But princess, for your father...”  
She cupped his jaw with her hand, softening both her face and the tone of her voice. “My father is long gone, may he rest in peace.” She made some religious gesture with her other hand, sending her love up to Heaven. “And yes, he indeed saw you as a servant. But I don’t. And I already told you that you don’t have to call me princess either. Zelda is fine.” She loathed this whole master-servant kind of attitude. Not only with Link, but with her maids too. She wanted to be respected by them, of course, but she didn’t wish to be treated like she only pooped gold. Just be part of the gang. Like it was with the former Champions, those 100 years ago.  
She suppressed a sigh. All she wanted to do right now was to grab his face with both her hands, pull it towards hers, and kiss him until her lips were numb. If only he could feel her heartbeat right now. It was raging. “Why were you kneeling anyway?”  
“I… Think you deserve to know that...”  
“Go on, don’t be shy,” she urged when nothing more came. “What do I deserve to know?”  
Link lowered his gaze. “I’ve had impure thoughts about you,” he confessed with disarming honesty.  
“Oh.” Somewhat flattered, a faint smile started to play around her lips. “What kind of thoughts?”  
“I can’t say!”  
She decided not to press any further. For now. “Very well. Do you want to dine with me tonight?”  
“Are you not angry?”  
“Angry? With you? Never. So...” She repeated her question. “Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?”  
“Oh, I don’t know.”  
“Let me rephrase. You are going to have dinner with me tonight. Seven o’clock. Don’t be late.”  
“As you wish, prince- Zelda.”  
Their eyes connected. It may have seemed like she was bossing him around, but the electricity that hung between them made it clear that he would be only too happy to join her.  
Tonight, sparks would be flying.

This table was too big! She couldn’t reach his leg with her foot. Otherwise, she would’ve started rubbing up against it a long time ago. Brazen as it may have been.  
They were already on dessert. It had been pleasant so far. They’d chitchatted about this and that. It had been about a month or so since they had defeated Ganon, and in spite of all the work they still had to do, they were really enjoying their regained freedom.  
Zelda sipped from her juice. There wasn’t any alcohol. Not tonight. She wanted to maintain a clear head for this. She wanted to experience her first time with Link consciously.  
About that.  
She was getting a bit nervous after all though. If she wanted it to happen tonight, then it was about time she broached the subject. Link wasn’t gonna do it. With him still regarding her as his superior, he wasn’t gonna take any initiative on that matter.  
“So, those impure thoughts you told me about this morning,” she carefully started. Link stared at the contents of his plate with red cheeks. On the battlefield, he was magnificent and fearsome, but when it came to emotional feelings and sex, then he was mortally shy. “If you have them, then it must mean you… are somewhat interested in me?”  
“Well, you are very beautiful. And I must confess that I sometimes… think of you in that way.”  
“Are you in love with me?”  
He almost had his face in his plate now.  
“You can tell me.”  
“I… think I might be, yes.”  
“That’s good.” She laughed softly when his head veered up. “Because I’m in love with you too.”  
“With me?”  
“Yes. Always have been.” She leaned her head on her hand. No elbows on the table, she had always been taught, but dinner was practically over anyway. Her mind was no longer occupied with food. In her head, she was already between the sheets with this ravishing boy in front of her. She looked forward to it so much to explore him.  
She swallowed. The thought actually made her mouth water. “You know,” she said, “if you’re holding back because I’m a princess, then please don’t.” She gave a subtle sigh, letting her little finger run along her bottom lip. “Tonight, I’m just a girl. Sitting across a boy. Asking him to show her a good time.” The tip of her little finger caught between her teeth, and she smiled suggestively. She was effectively sexing him up. Now would’ve been a good time to slide her foot up between his legs. If this table would’ve been smaller. “I trust you know what I mean with ‘a good time’?”  
Link took a large gulp from his juice. “Well, yes...” he mumbled. Behind Zelda, at the entrance of the dining room, he saw the court maid and the kitchen maid making wild, encouraging hand gestures at him. “But...”  
“Yes?”  
“It would be your first time.”  
“Well, obviously, yes.”  
“Isn’t that reserved for the one you’re gonna marry?”  
“Then let’s!” Zelda blurted. “Don’t be my appointed knight any more, become my husband!”  
Link’s eyes grew wide. Over at the door, the maids had ceased their hand gestures and were now gaping in awe.  
“Are you asking me to marry you?”  
Zelda cleared her throat. She may have jumped the gun a bit there. “Well… One day, somewhere in the future, yes.” The very near future, if it was up to her. She straightened herself, stretching her back and, doing so, protruding her chest. “What I mean to say is… If that’s the only thing stopping you, then I don’t want you to worry about it.”  
“But Zelda...”  
Zelda dug her nails in the palm of her hands in mild frustration. If she would hear the word ‘but’ one more time… “Yes, Link?” she patiently asked.  
“You’re talking about marriage, while we haven’t even kissed yet.”  
“Then, what are we waiting for?” She got up from her seat and hurried over to Link’s side of the table. “Liselle, close the door!” she shouted in the general direction of the door. She didn’t need to look to know that her maids were spying on them, she’d heard them giggling behind her. When she’d reached Link, she took both his hands in hers and pulled him up, so they were face to face. “I want you to throw all courtesy out of the window.”  
“Out of the window?”  
“Yes. And after this, it can stay there too.” She pressed closer to him. “Because those ‘impure thoughts’ you were talking about…” Her head inched closer to his too. “I want you to show me… the kinds of thoughts you’ve had about me.” And closer. “Okay?”  
Link slowly nodded his head. Zelda’s face was only a hair’s breadth from his. He could feel her breath on his lips. As things were now, it looked like…  
He was going to have sex tonight.  
With the princess.  
Still coming to terms with that thought, he suddenly felt her lips on his. They were soft, and warm, and sweet from the dessert they’d just had. Spiced apple and vanilla cream. Tilting his head, he dared to kiss back. Just with the lips. He didn’t want to defile this sacred moment by thrusting his tongue into her mouth. There’d be plenty more opportunity for that later. And not just into her mouth.  
My, that thought made his temperature rise.  
Zelda felt the pleasant fluttering of butterfly wings when their lips touched, not only in her stomach, but all through her body. The way he kissed her was careful, not passionate and ardent, as she had hoped. But the night was still young. She would still find a way to awaken the beast inside of him. Because she knew it was there. She had seen so on the battlefield. The kind of spirit when he was up against an enemy, she wanted to see it when he was with her too.  
She felt him lightly squeezing her hands, and she was happy to still be holding them, because she felt a bit dizzy. Gentle as it had been, she’d never experienced such an intense feeling of connection with him. Very promising for the rest of the night. “See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” she said when they’d parted again.  
Link drew breath, looking at her in slight wonder. “No. That felt really good.”  
Zelda pressed her forehead against his. They were of similar height. She only needed to tiptoe just a bit. “So, how about… we head to the bedroom now?”  
“Hm… I would like that.”  
Zelda’s eyes sparkled, and she could only just stop herself from doing a little dance of joy. “Excellent. You go on ahead. I still have to… do something.”

In the kitchen, court maid Liselle and kitchen maid Malya were happily gossiping about the princess and her appointed knight over the leftovers of their dinner.  
“Seems like she’s finally gonna get Master Link in her bed,” Malya giggled.  
“Well, it was about time,” Liselle said, leaned against the stove. “How long has she been moping around the castle, sighing and yearning? It will do her good. Maybe she can finally wipe that worrisome frown off her face now.”  
“I’m happy for her. She deserves it.”  
“She so does. D’you know, some days ago, she has come to me for advice. About sex. So she must’ve been planning this.”  
“Really? Have you already done it, then?”  
“Hmm,” Liselle nodded. “You know, those soldiers… Some of them are really sexy.”  
“Yes, I think so too,” Malya agreed, leaning against the workbench with dreamy eyes.  
“She did ask him to marry her, though. Didn’t see that coming.”  
“She did, didn’t she.”  
“It must be that she really was desperate.”  
“Liselle?”  
Too busy putting food into their mouths, neither of them had seen her entering the kitchen. “Yes, princess?!” Liselle all but shouted, hoping dearly that Zelda hadn’t caught that last bit. She hadn’t sounded angry. More like boundlessly excited.  
“Pinch me.”  
Liselle looked at her as if she might’ve possibly gone mad. “Pardon?”  
Zelda held out her arm. “Pinch me.”  
“Pinch you?” Liselle repeated.  
“Yes. Right here, in the arm. I want to make sure I’m not dreaming this.”  
“Oh. Well, alright then.” So Liselle pinched. Hard.  
“That hurt,” Zelda concluded, somewhat miffed.  
“It’s supposed to hurt, princess. If it wouldn’t hurt, then it would mean that you may indeed be dreaming.”  
“You’re right. Do it again,” Zelda said, offering her other arm. Liselle pinched again, harder this time, and it hurt even more. What a curious pass time, to be pinching the princess.  
“Satisfied, princess?”  
“Very much, yes. Thank you.”  
“Princess,” Malya said with a tiny voice.  
“Yes?”  
“You asked him to marry you.”  
“I do want to marry him, one day. First, I want the castle to be entirely rebuilt, so we can have a grand feast, so that will still take some time. It must be late spring or summer, so the weather will be nice. We can have the ceremony in the great hall, and on the central square, there can be all kinds of stalls with food and drinks.” Clearly, she had already thought it all through. “And then in the evening, there must be fireworks. And...”  
“Princess, if I may...” Malya piped up.  
“Yes?”  
“Your future husband is waiting.”  
“Right you are. I shall be going then.”  
“Princess!” Liselle called behind her. As Zelda’s court maid and confidante, she was permitted to do so. “Have fun.”  
Zelda gave a nervous, uncharacteristic giggle, and with a firm head nod, she disappeared.

When Zelda entered her bedroom, she was quite flummoxed. “You’re naked already?” she stated. There he was, waiting on the bed, naked indeed, but virtuously still with the sheet over his legs. He’d even lit a bunch of candles. How nice.  
“Well, you did say to throw all courtesy out of the window,” Link reminded her. He was about to pull away the sheet, but Zelda raised both her hands.  
“Wait!” she shouted, as if seeing his penis straight away might scorch her eyes.  
Link froze, following her with his eyes while she walked towards the bed. “Do you think it’s dirty?”  
“No, not at all,” Zelda said, sitting herself next to him on the bed. “But you see, once I’ve seen it… Everything’s going to change.”  
“Isn’t that what you want?”  
She drew a shivering breath, her eyes drawn to his lap. “Yes, it is.” She nervously rubbed her hands over her thighs. “Maybe...” Then she crawled up, sitting over his legs with one knee carefully placed at either side of them. She slowly let her hands slide over his sheet covered thighs. “Maybe if I just touch it first.” The expression on her face was that of a kid that was about to open a present, but wanted to delay the anticipation by not revealing its contents right away. She hardly realised how she was tormenting Link by stalling like this. She didn’t mean to torment him like this. She just needed some time. Because she was, after all, just a girl. About to be touched by a man, for the very first time.  
At last, her hands had reached their destination, and with delicate fingers, she felt out the shape of Link’s organ. It felt soft and spongy, but it was quickly growing harder under her touch. She could see it poking up under the sheet, until it felt like hot steel. She exhaled with wonder, and then waveringly pulled the sheet lower, just a little bit. No. Not yet.  
She crawled closer to him, letting her still panty-covered pussy tentatively brush against the hardness in Link’s lap. Just two thin layers of fabric separating them. Letting out a soft moan, she let her groin rest completely onto Link. She was impatient to hear about his fantasies, but first…  
That kiss right after dinner had been way too short.  
Zelda greedily swallowed the saliva that had gathered in her mouth, as if she was about to enjoy the most exclusive, luxurious sweet. Which, in a way, it was. Trembling, but sure, she let her mouth sink down upon Link’s. He kissed back with a lot more gumption this time. After she’d been the first one to invitingly flick her tongue into his mouth, he eagerly responded. And he was damn good at it too. Down on the place where their groins were connected, she could feel all kind of approving activity.  
When her head started to spin too much, she drew back for breath. It was a kind of rush that no alcohol in the world could compare to, and after tonight, she could have it as much as she desired.  
“Now,” she breathed, with a voice thick of suspense, pressing her torso against Link’s. “Tell me all about those ‘impure thoughts’ of yours.”  
Link let out a sigh of bliss. This body contact felt so nice. And that had been one hell of a kiss. “Well, let me first say that, to be honest, I thought you’d have been more offended.”  
Zelda smiled. “No. I’m not offended.” If Link had had impure thoughts about her, she didn’t mind at all. Because she too had often fantasized about what she wanted to do with him. How many nights had she been dreaming about what their first time would be like? And now it was real. Now she was living it. “So, let’s hear it.”  
“Oh, it’s nothing special, really. Just, for a commoner, making love to a princess is already spectacular in itself.”  
Zelda was shocked. “A commoner? Link, you’re a Champion! You slayed Ganon! Really, you ought to do something about that inferiority complex. Because after tonight...” She wriggled her hips, pressing down onto Link’s erection. “you will no longer be a commoner. After tonight, you can be my fiancé. If you want.” She didn’t give him a chance to answer that, reaching a hand down to his crotch and grabbing him there. He didn’t need to answer yet too. She would understand it if he was still a bit unsure about it. After all, she had dumped this proposal on him out of the blue. But when she was done with him, he wouldn’t have any doubts any more. She would make him addicted to her.  
Link was breathless when Zelda’s hand closed around his awakened manhood, squeezing so exquisitely. Talk about taking initiative. “Zelda!” he gasped.  
Zelda laughed softly, pleased by the tone of his voice. She was gonna have so much fun tonight. “If you think that making love to a princess is so spectacular… then how about being pleasured by one?”  
“With ‘being pleasured’, you mean...”  
“Exactly.” She slid down again, this time pulling the sheet down entirely. And there it was, in all its knightly glory. Dark, shiny and waiting to release its creamy contents. “Oh dear,” she exhaled, letting her lips ghost over the glistening tip. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to take all of this into my mouth.” She started by flicking her tongue out, watching it twitch. The muscles on Link’s face twitched accordingly. Other than that, he could do nothing but stare, as he was in utter disbelief that the princess was doing this to him. In fact, he was staring so open-mouthedly, that saliva had started trickling down the corner of his mouth, and he quickly wiped it away.  
Having noticed, Zelda chuckled. She flicked her tongue some more, savouring the moisture that had started leaking out, and then she lovingly ran it along the pulsing underside. How truly curious, the way nature could make it so hard. But she did know that much that, in its flaccid state, it would never be able to enter her. That thought sent nervous pangs up her belly.  
Up above, Link moaned, biting his lip.  
“You like this, Link?” she said, glancing up.  
“Yes,” Link breathed. “Very much.”  
“Well, let me tell you...” She tugged his hips down, so he landed on his back, and he let out a little yelp of surprise. “It has only just begun.” He gargled some kind of vague, undefined response. With a throaty little laugh, her head went down again. The underside. That’s where she’d left off. She continued the trail down to the spongy sacks, encasing the nut-sized balls where their offspring would be produced. Even if she wouldn’t have been told about it, she could tell that they had to be treated with care and love. Which she was most willing to provide. Cradling one in her hand, she gently kissed it, licked it, let her tongue swirl around it, savouring his flavour like a fine wine. With a bit more practise, she might even be able to suck it into her mouth. But for now, she wouldn’t go there yet. She could hear Link gasping and groaning, felt his body thrashing with unknown pleasure. Smiling, she did the same to the other one.  
“Zelda! Oh! This is incredible!” she heard him shouting. Curious to see the state he was in, she emerged again. A fine sheen of sweat covered his sculpted body. An arm was slung over his eyes, his hair was all dishevelled, and a smiling mouth was puffing out ecstatic breaths. Not wanting to be responsible for interrupting his state of rapture, she quickly bent down again, continuing to lavishly bathe his lovely organ with her saliva. Then she returned to the tip, and with a hunger for a taste that couldn’t be found on any dinner table, she closed her lips around it.  
Link’s hips bucked up. “Ah! Zelda!” The arm that had been slung over his eyes veered to the side, so his hand could grab at the mattress. If he’d ever experienced sexual pleasure before, it paled spectacularly in comparison to what Zelda had him feeling now. Her mouth was taking in more of him and started sucking. The underside of his penis was stimulated by her tongue, and the tip nudged against the roof of her mouth. Cracking his eyes open, he saw her head bobbing up and down, faster and more vigorous with every passing heartbeat. It was beyond his wildest imagination. The princess was giving head to him!  
Closing his eyes again, he pressed his head back into the pillow, and he could do nothing but scream. His vision turned into multicoloured sparkles and his nerves seemed to explode. His chest heaved, his fingers scraped, his toes curled while his seed streamed out of him in hot spurts.  
And then the tension in his muscles started to ease again. His breath and heart rate slowed down. When he came to, Zelda was licking white drops of his semen off her lips. Surely, she hadn’t… “Did you swallow it?” Link asked, almost in alarm.  
Zelda sat up on her knees with a proud grin on her face. “I did.”  
“Won’t there be…?”  
She tilted her head at Link’s hesitation. “Yes?”  
“Well, I could hardly believe it, but one of the soldiers told me that… No, never mind. It’s stupid.”  
“I’ll decide whether it’s stupid or not.” She crawled from between his legs so she could lie next to him. “Go on. What were you about to say?”  
“Will there be a baby growing in your belly now?”  
In spite of herself, Zelda couldn’t help but laugh. She knew that Link had been schooled, but sexual education must not have been one of the subjects. “Oh Link, you are so adorable. No, there won’t be a baby growing in my belly. Whoever told you that lied. For a baby, it has to go in the other way.”  
“The other way?”  
“Yes.” She took his hand and guided it down under her skirt. “Right here.”  
“Oh. Well, I thought so. But can I really do that?”  
“That is what sex entails.”  
“Sure it is, but… I’m afraid I might mess it up. Or hurt you.”  
“Well yes, it might hurt a bit. And while I’m indeed not looking forward to that, that’s just part of it.” To be fair, she suspected that the pinches in her arms Liselle had given her hurt more.  
“I just want this to be memorable for you.”  
“It will be. Just do what comes naturally.” How absolutely outrageous. She had not yet found the opportunity to get undressed. “I think I should take these clothes off,” she murmured.  
“Hm… I think so too,” Link agreed.  
Sitting up on her knees and reaching for the hem of her dress, she pulled it up over her head. She then went lying on her back next to him, looking at him with eyes that invited him to remove the last bit; her panties. “If you will...”  
Swallowing, Link took place between her open legs. Before removing her panties, his attention was drawn to her breasts, two fleshy globes, proudly perched atop her chest. The cherries on top of them begged for his attention. “Forgive me, but first I would like...” He felt a bit like a pervert when his gropey hands reached for her breasts, but from the expression on her face, he could tell that she didn’t seem averse to it. A sound he’d never heard from her left her mouth when he grabbed them, flicking her nipples with his thumbs. Seemed like tonight, he would discover a whole range of vocal sounds he’d never heard from Zelda before. Encouraged, he lowered his head, sucking one of the quivering buds into his mouth and continuing to stimulate the other with his thumb. Her skin was so soft and satiny that he was afraid of damaging it with his coarse and callused hands. Although he knew, for quite some time now, that she wasn’t as frail and fragile as she looked. She had proved so many times on the battlefield.  
He hoped it would be so in bed too.  
“Hn… Yes… That’s nice,” Zelda panted. Leaned over her like this, his groin pressed against her sensitive entrance. Even though his spent member had not yet risen, the slightest touch sent her nerves into overdrive. In a semblance of what was coming up, Link gently started rolling his hips, like a titillating appetizer to an unequalized main. He could tell from the heat between her legs that she was as ready as she was ever going to be. As much as he enjoyed the taste of her skin, there was a taste he was even more curious about. All it took for him to discover, was the removing of one pair of lace panties.  
Heaving a shivery sigh, he sat back on his heels. In an almost solemn way, he pulled her panties down and over her feet. It was all wet. Soaking wet. But he knew that it wasn’t pee. It was too sticky for that. It smelled different too. Better. The heady aroma of sex. He focused back on the pussy that had been revealed before him. It was there too, lots of it.  
“Oh wow,” he breathed at the view of all that moisture trickling out of her slit.  
“That’s what you do to me.”  
Irresistibly, his mouth was drawn to it. “Do what comes naturally, right?”  
“Yes.”  
His head was now level with her groin. He let his hot breath ghost over her wet slit. Glancing up at her, he saw her nodding her head, and he experimentally lapped at the slippery liquid that was pooling there. He slightly backed away again when her hips automatically jerked up, but from the way she was biting her bottom lip, he could tell that she liked it. Loved it. Encouraged, he dove down for more. The cry that left her mouth was almost one of victory.  
“Ah… Yes, just like that,” Zelda all but cheered. “Go on, Link! Don’t hold back!” Because she had been craving this for so long, this really felt like a reward. Link’s tongue was going at it as if it had a life of its own. It slithered and slurped, mopping up every drop that had spilt down over her perineum, and then going up again, because the more he licked, the more came out. It was a well of endless, delicious nectar, only for him. And there was more inside. Stiffening his tongue, he parted the tender, squishy flesh, poking it into her hot depths. At this point, Zelda was almost howling, tugging at the bed sheets and violently thrusting her hips.  
Zelda was beside herself with joy. With every lap of his tongue, the ache between her legs was alleviated a bit more. His almost childlike naivety from before was long forgotten, as clearly, this seemed to come quite naturally to him, as if he hadn’t been doing anything else in his life.  
But then, as lovely as it all was, that same ache seemed to creep up, to a place Link had yet to discover. “Link…” Zelda croaked. “Link, stop for a moment.”  
Puzzled, Link got up. “Am I doing it wrong?”  
“You’re doing wonderful,” she ascertained, gliding a hand down. “But you see… This bit, right here… This also feels really good.” She placed her fingers on the swollen nubbin at the top of her slit and started rubbing it. After his first orgasm, Link would need some time to recover anyway.  
Or not. She could see his penis already twitching back to life. Even so, she wanted to do this. That had been one of her personal fantasies. “Hm… Really good.” She had done this often, this last month, and in the past too. The feeling of having an orgasm was something that was very familiar to her. A humble orgasm, one that was never completely satisfying. But now, here with Link, it would be times ten.  
Link sat back while she was masturbating herself. His eyes were glued to the slender, perfectly manicured fingers stimulating that top part. Every now and then, they would slide down to gather some of her juice, still flowing copiously, and then quickly went back to their original spot, rubbing vigorously at her rosy gemstone. Her eyes were on him. Link quickly caught on that she wanted him to watch her during this most private of activities. And she was actually putting on quite a show for him too. The most seductive face he’d ever seen from her – hell, from anyone – her delicate lips puffing out heated gasps. Down in his lap, his Tiny Hero was rapidly growing back to full salute, ready to take over in case Zelda’s hand would get tired.  
Zelda felt her skin goose bump under his attentive gaze. There was something extremely, unexpectedly erotic to expose herself to him like this, touching herself, pleasuring herself while he was indulging in her little performance. “Was this also one of your fantasies?” she panted.  
“It is now,” Link growled, not really knowing where he should look first. Because it was not just the hand between her legs. There was also her other hand running up her side, squeezing at her breast. Her face with sweaty strands of hair clinging alongside her reddened cheeks. Her tongue tantalizingly running over her lips.  
“Well, actually, no. Right now, it’s reality.”  
“Uhu.”  
Zelda softly laughed. She never would’ve guessed it was so easy to entrance a man. Her eyes drifted shut, but she still felt his stare burning on her writhing body. “Hm, Link. This is so nice,” she panted. “I’m… Oh! I’m almost there!”  
With great fascination, Link watched how her eyes rolled back, how her fingers started to claw at the bed sheet. Her knees pulled up, her hips jerked and her breasts bounced. A ragged cry came from her mouth while her body started to convulse. Her eyes were squeezed shut now, her mouth open wide to let out her gasps of pleasure.  
And then his hand shot out to still the briskly rubbing fingers. He pressed down hard, stopping all stimulation at once.  
“Link!” Zelda gasped, stupefied. “I was so close.”  
Link grinned apologetically. But also a bit impishly. “I’m sorry.” He raised her fingers, wet with her juice, to his mouth and gently sucked them clean. “But you know... delayed pleasure is double pleasure.”  
“How do you know?”  
His grin was most definitely impish now. “Do you think you’re the only one who does solo-sex?” Crawling down, he continued pleasuring the spot where her fingers had been just a moment ago with his tongue. Closing his lips around it, he sucked it, flicked it, grazed at it with his teeth ever so softly. He brought her back to that blissful edge, until she could almost see the stars that would await her at the other side.  
And then he stopped again.  
“Link!” she shouted, her eyes flashing dangerously. “Now, that’s just evil!”  
Link chuckled, crawling over her. “Let’s stop this dilly-dallying, shall we?”  
With a keen grin, Zelda bit her bottom lip. If this was dilly-dallying, then it was the most pleasant kind of dilly-dallying she had ever known. “Go on, Link. Make me yours.” She pulled up her knees and lay back. The butterflies that flitted all through her body had grown to a thousand, a million, feeling like they wanted to burst free, and when she felt the tip of Link’s penis nudge against her waiting entrance, a weak whimper slipped out of her throat.  
For a moment, she could only feel the sharp sting of his invasion. “OW! Dammit!” she cried. In the end, it did hurt a bit more than she had expected after all. But she refused to let it ruin everything.  
“Does it hurt?” Link said, worried.  
“It will go away!” Honestly, guys had it so easy. They didn’t have this stupid hymen that needed to be pierced. “Just… stay still for a bit.”  
“I’ll try.”  
“No, you’re going to.” Heaving a couple of deep, trembling sighs, she tried to calm down and relax. After a while, the throbbing and pulsing of Link’s penis started to overrule the pain. His body heat on top of her seemed to seep into her bones, and his manly scent filled her head. The way he carefully caressed her cheek made her heart melt. His eyes when he looked at her were simply mesmerising. Once again, her lips were captured in a kiss, one full of feeling and emotion this time.  
“Zelda...” Link whispered when he pulled away again. “Zelda. My love.”  
“Oh, Link!” That was it now. She had to have this man, for ever. She wasn’t gonna give him to anyone else. That plan to make him addicted to her had worked both ways. The anxiety and stress of penetration was left behind, and in its place had come a raw, sexual desire she gladly let herself by engulfed by. It could only be quenched by his hips.  
“Can I move?” Link said, his voice hoarse with lust.  
“Yes,” Zelda nodded. “Make love to me.” As hot as she was feeling at that moment, a chill ran down her spine when he started moving with the greatest of care. There was some more kissing, some more caressing, while he started a gentle rhythm.  
For Link too, this was a whole new world of pleasure. “Being inside of you… feels really nice,” he moaned.  
“Doesn’t it just?” The friction inside had brought another pleasure spot to life, one that awakened a primal need for something much more vehement than this careful pace. “Faster, Link,” she gasped. Link sped up, but still not quite enough. “Faster. Show me what kind of animal you can be.”  
Link’s eyes widened at this open invitation to go all out. With an arduous grunt, the shy, naive boy was transforming into a beast, the kind of savage beast only sex could rouse in him, he discovered now. His hips thrust, his body heaved, and the fair princess under him approved of this onslaught with encouraging, fiery cries.  
“Yes! Oh! Sweet Goddesses!” she sobbed. “Don’t you dare stop this time!”  
“Don’t worry,” Link groaned. “I most definitely won’t.”  
They looked at each other while this entirely new bond was being forged, one that was for life. And then they both let themselves go, being immersed in this phenomenal, unbridled passion.  
She craned her neck to give access to Links lips. She would’ve preferred for him not to leave any marks there, being a public figure and all. But frankly, right now, this was the least of her concerns. With all this adrenalin raging through her body, she could hardly think straight. Her heart was pounding like mad. She could feel it humming all through her body. The hunger in her loins was starting to take on ravenous proportions. The end was near. Having been interrupted before, she now felt it coming with double the force, and it was coming fast too, spurred on by the tingles that ran down her back, sensual and brilliant.  
“Link… Ah! I’m coming!” This was so good, she thought she might start crying. She felt the hand that was resting on her hip tightening. With a groan of surrender, Link let his hips snap forward as he succumbed to the spasming of her inner walls. When hot splashes of his semen filled her up, she felt her brain – or the scintillating pulp it had become – crash into sweet oblivion. The cry of release that left both their mouths could probably be heard quite a bit beyond the walls of her chambers.  
She could see all kinds of bright flickering images. Ah, there they were… The butterflies. They had found a way out and were dancing in front of her eyes now. No, wait… Might’ve also been the dancing little flames of the candles, blurred by the tears that were resting on her eyelids.  
“Zelda?”  
“Yes?” Her eyes fluttered open, and Link’s face was right above her, his hair damp with sweat, clinging to his forehead. His hand caressed the side of her head, and she smiled.  
“Was it good?”  
“Good?” Zelda exclaimed, as if he had just asked the most ludicrous question in the history of Hyrule. “Link, it was brilliant! Spectacular! We must do this again, we simply must.” After this, she couldn’t imagine her life without it. Her expectations had been high, but he had more than delivered. “Where did you learn all this?”  
With a little chuckle, he rolled off her, loosely pulling the sheet over them both. “When me and the other soldiers train, what do you think we talk about during our breaks?”  
“What, me?”  
“Oh no, not specifically you, we wouldn’t dare! Just… Girls. Sex. In general.”  
Zelda was a bit perplexed to imagine her virtuous Link, a boy of infinite kindness, discuss such a topic as sex with the other soldiers. “Well, boys will be boys, I guess,” she then said, cuddling close to him. After all, hadn’t it been to her own benefit? What they had just done wasn’t altogether all that virtuous either. “So, was this also your first time, then?”  
“In this era, yes. But I don’t know what I might’ve been up to before my Slumber of Restoration. Way before I became your appointed knight and a Champion.”  
Zelda let her eyes go over his face, his body. With his looks... She reckoned he might’ve broken a couple of hearts.  
“Zelda, if you don’t mind me saying… It seemed like you too knew exactly which buttons to push.”  
“Yes, well… My court maid Liselle… She has lost her innocence quite a while ago. I went to her for advice.”  
“Oh, I see.” Then his eyes fell on the bruises on her arms. “Oh no! Did I do that?”  
“What…?” Zelda followed his worried stare. “Oh, that. No, never mind that.” She quickly changed the topic. “So… was this the only fantasy you had about me?”  
Links eyes flitted nervously. “Yes.”  
“Really? Because when I first asked you about them this morning, you looked like you were gonna burst into flames.”  
In the most adorable way, he bit his bottom lip. “There might’ve been a couple more.”  
“Thought so. Well… Let’s keep those for some other time, okay?”  
“Sounds good. But… some of them are a bit naughty, though.”  
“Well, I’ll be. First it was nothing special, and now all of a sudden, some of them are a bit naughty.” Zelda chuckled. “Well, fortunately, I do like my Hero with a bit of sauce.” Things would get quite boring otherwise. With a deep, contented sigh, she glued herself more against him. Resting her chin on his chest, she looked up at him. “You haven’t answered my question yet: would you marry me? I promise to love you until the day I die.” And she meant it. As of today, Link was her entire world.  
Link’s face broke into a wide, warm smile. “It would be an honour. Yes.”  
“Ooh! I’m gonna be so proud to walk with you on my arm.”  
“And I!”  
A feeling of complete fulfilment and happiness filled her chest. Tomorrow, she would have so much to tell to her diary.

The end


	2. Not So Silent Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda worries about the future. Then she frets about what’s Link taking so long to go order an engagement ring. But when he comes back, all’s well again, and they have a bit of sexy time together ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay, it’s chapter number 2! I still don’t know where this story is gonna go. I’m just making it up as I go. I don’t think it will have a real plot, just lovey-dovey situations and sexy bits. That’s okay, right?

Not So Silent Princess

Zelda woke up the next morning as a new born woman. Link was already gone. But she wasn’t sad about that. He’d told her so the night before. He’d have to get up early, to train. He’d have to get the soldiers out of their barracks. Getting up in the wee hours of the morning was part of their training. She suspected that today, he would do so with a lot more spirit. The soldiers wouldn’t know what hit them.  
While she’d been still half asleep, she’d felt him crawling out of the bed, planting a tender kiss on her cheek, leaving her with a whispered ‘I love you’. Of course she could’ve got up together with him. But why would she be standing on some cold training ground, while she could be here in her warm bed, dreaming about him? She felt like staying in bed would prolong the magic that had happened last night. It had been incredible. And as much as she would’ve loved to have cuddled with him before they’d got up, there would be plenty more opportunity for that later.  
She was going to marry him.  
She veered up with the brightest of grins on her face. Hugging her arms to herself, she shook her legs with pure excitement. That dance of joy she hadn’t done yesterday…  
She would do it now.  
Yanking the sheet away, she got upright and jumped on the bed, laughing and cheering. This little show went on until something on the mattress caught her eye. She fell to her knees, inspecting it from up close. A red stain. Blood. Blood! Cursed hymen had been pierced! It had really happened, she was a girl no more.  
Sheet needed washing, though. Not just due to the blood.  
A growl of her stomach reminded her that it was hunger that had woken her now. With a giggle, she jumped off the bed and slipped into her silk dressing gown.  
At heart, she would always stay a girl, probably.

“Tea, princess?”  
“Yes, please.”  
Liselle was trying to keep her discretion while she was pouring her tea, but Zelda could tell that her court maid was in fact bursting with curiosity. Quite conveniently, Zelda was dying to tell her all about it. After all, she had to let her know that her advise had been most effective.  
“Oh, Liselle,” Zelda sighed.  
“Yes, princess?” Liselle said hopefully. It was not proper etiquette to hear a princess out. However, offering a listening ear when she wanted to talk, there was nothing wrong with that.  
“Liselle, oh, Liselle! Thank you so much for telling me all I needed to know.”  
“It was good then, princess?” Liselle carefully placed the porcelain kettle back, before she would drop it from sheer excitement.  
With another happy little sigh, Zelda gestured to the chair next to her. “Have a seat for a moment.” It was unusual for a maid to sit with her mistress, but on this subject, Liselle was just a friend. “He’s just the kind of man a woman would want. A gentle and generous lover, but fierce when he needs to be.”  
“Fierce,” Liselle repeated with a wanton sigh. She suppressed the jealousy that was bubbling up in her chest. Link was destined to be with the princess, she shouldn’t be jealous about it. Her own unofficial man, one of the soldiers, was also very good looking. She’d picked the prettiest one. In fact, he looked very much like Master Link. Maybe a bit taller. A bit sturdier. Older too. But just as handsome. In all fairness, when they were doing it, she may have pictured Master Link.  
“At first, he was very coy, as you have probably seen during dinner,” Zelda continued, sipping from her tea.  
With red cheeks, Liselle recalled how she and Malya had been standing at the door, spying on them. “I’m sorry about that. Malya too.”  
Considering the further progression of the evening, Zelda was prepared to condone it. “It’s fine. So, as I said, he was coy at first. But once he was loosened up...” She finished with a funny little screech and happily trampled her feet, letting the girl inside resurface for just a moment.  
“Oh, wow. So, what has turned him around then?”  
“Probably when he saw me naked. He changed entirely. I told him to do what came naturally. And he did.”  
“Uhu,” Liselle mumbled with a slow nod. She reached for the princess’ hand, grabbing it and rubbing it with her thumb. “I want you to know that, if there’s anything you still wish to know, I’m here for you, okay?” She loved this girl dearly, and only wished the best for her, after all she’d already been through in her short life. She’d gone through things no 17 year old girl should have to go through. Had seen things no human being should have to see. Death. Destruction. War.  
With sparkling eyes, Zelda looked at her trusty court maid, and nodded. “Okay.”

Zelda could already hear Link’s voice when she approached the training ground, while he was shouting commands and instructions to the soldiers. The way he behaved here was a day and night difference of the timid boy she’d had in front of her during dinner last night. Thank the Heavens he’d gained more confidence during the rest of the evening.  
A lot more confidence.  
With a smile, she set eyes upon the man who would be by her side forever. She idly wondered how he would grow older. If their kids would see pictures of him in his glory days and say, ‘Oh, so you did use to be fit.’  
Impatient as she was to make their engagement official to the public, for now, she’d requested him to keep quiet about it. However, the other soldiers naturally must’ve suspected something.  
“Yann!” Link yelled towards a particularly audacious looking soldier. “One more of those lewd remarks, and you’ll live to regret it!” With his index and middle fingers, he pointed from his eyes towards Yann, signalling that he kept an eye on him.  
“He’s not joking,” one of the other soldiers groaned.  
Zelda’s lips curled into an amused grin. Truly remarkable how he could be so different here. Clearly, he was in his element. She couldn’t wait to show him off to the people. And her engagement ring too. It would be magnificent. Link found jewels all the time. Sapphires, rubies, diamonds, you name it. And he knew a jeweller. Oh, she could already picture its splendour and grandeur.  
When Link had caught sight of her, his eyes lit up. “Ten minute break!” he shouted. “Make that twenty,” he added, when he caught Zelda’s mock disappointed pout. He hurried over to her, remembering just in time that they had agreed to still keep their distance in public. “Most revered princess,” he said with a little curtsy.  
“Oh, stop it,” Zelda giggled.  
Link grinned. “Is there something I can do for you?”  
“Well, since I was still half asleep when you left this morning, I just wanted to tell you that… I love you too. And also, I was wondering...”  
Link inhaled her sweet perfume, letting his eyes drift over her female curves. “Yes?”  
“When will you tell me one of your other fantasies?”  
“I can tell you one right now, if you want.”  
“Yeah?”  
“To kiss you in front of all the other soldiers. Long and deep.”  
“Hm… I’m looking forward to that… once we’ve made our engagement official.”  
“When will that be?”  
“When you have a ring.” She clutched at her dress, because for her too it was difficult to keep her hands to herself.  
Link had noticed. “Ah,” he murmured, stepping closer to her, but Zelda automatically took a step back. “Can we really not…?” He reached out his hand, but she backed away even more.  
“Ah-ah, no. Hands off.”  
“Then when…?”  
“Engagement ring first.” She really hated to sound so materialistic, but being a princess, it really did matter what people might think or say about her.  
Link sighed. “Okay. Guess I’ll have to make a trip to the Zora’s then. It might take me longer than twenty minutes, though. I won’t be back in time to resume the training of this unruly bunch.”  
“Never you mind about that.”  
“Alright.” He took his Sheikah Slate and located the right spot on his map, but before he activated the fast travel, he want to ascertain that… “It’s only in public that we have to keep our distance, right?”  
Zelda inhaled slowly through her nose, biting her bottom lip. “Don’t you worry, my darling. I’m already looking forward to tonight.”  
“Hmm… Okay.” He sent a playful wink her way before he teleported out of there, and Zelda chuckled. Last night had done him good.  
She turned towards the soldiers and clapped her hands to get their attention. “Gentlemen, listen up! I’m in a good mood today. Training dismissed, you have the rest of the day off!” A wave of approval went through the group of soldiers, and they quickly dispersed, looking forward to more pleasant things. “Yann, not you,” she said, when the audacious looking soldier passed her. “150 push-ups.”  
Puzzled, Yann tottered to a halt. “Pardon, princess?”  
“170 push-ups.”  
“Terribly sorry, princess, but didn’t you say 150 at first?”  
“I was pretty certain you hadn’t heard me the first time. 180, right now.”  
“Princess, you’re being unreasonable.”  
“I suggest you start on them, because with every passing second, ten more will be added.” She oversaw his exercises with sadistic pleasure, clapping a rhythm with her hands when he was going too slow. Only when he started to wheeze, she showed a little mercy. He was already at 167, anyway. “Okay, you may stop,” she snapped. She gave him a moment to regain his wits, then she went standing right in front of him. Her face was anything but friendly. “Was it you?”  
“What?” Yann panted.  
“Who told Link that a woman might get pregnant from swallowing semen.”  
“Oh, that.”  
“Yes, that.”  
“Well, it was only a joke.”  
She barked out a humourless laugh, and then turned dead serious again. “How dare you ridicule him like that? After all he’s done for this Kingdom.” Her eyes flashed with anger and disdain. “Let me tell you something, Yann. One more misstep from you and you will go from soldier to court jester, if you like to joke so much, you hear me? And I’m not joking when I say this.”  
Yann was quickly realising that he had made a grave mistake. “Yes, princess. I’m sorry, princess,” he said with several bows of the head.  
“Get out of my sight.” She waited until he’d scampered back to the barracks, and then unclenched her fists.  
And breathe...  
Well, that felt good!  
Almost as good as sex.

Zelda sat comfortably on a cushioned chair in front of the window, staring outside after her personal victory. Because that’s what it had been. Telling this Yann off had been extremely nerve-wracking. She’d risen above herself.  
Love had made her do it.  
Her chest had become a melting pot of all kinds of feelings and emotions. Happiness, obviously. Expectation for what he future would bring, pride, relief, but also this niggling kind of uncertainty and anxiety about things that were out of her control.  
She looked at the doves, the robins, the sparrows that carefreely came to enjoy their lunch from the bird feeding house in the castle garden. It was now late autumn. She wondered in what state the castle would be by summer. If it would already be rebuilt enough to have her marriage with Link. In the mean time, she’d still want to have sex with him, a lot. At one point, a child might be conceived. Getting married with a pregnant belly would be quite scandalous. Maybe she could spur her carpenters on to work harder. Or hire more carpenters, so the work could be done quicker without them doing a half-assed job. Yes, later that day, she would send messengers to recruit for more carpenters and bricklayers.  
In the corridor, outside the room, she could hear Liselle rummaging around. Cleaning, but only with the purpose of being near in case Zelda would need her. And she needed her now. “Liselle, can you come in?” she called. Only a split second later, Liselle stuck her head inside.  
“Something on your mind, princess?”  
Zelda beckoned her over with a head nod. On her way to the princess, Liselle swiftly ran her dust rag along the cabinets, while she was at it. Then she stood leaned against the wall next to the window with a gentle smile, ready to listen to whatever was troubling her.  
“I forced this question on him, to marry me,” Zelda said, tearing her eyes away from the peaceful scenery outside to look at her maid. “I didn’t mean to impose on him.”  
Liselle hugged her rag to her chest. “Did he say yes then?”  
“He did, but… You don’t think he only said yes so he could have unlimited sex with me?”  
“Oh, but princess, Master Link doesn’t strike me as the type of person who’d take advantage of a woman. And also, in my humble opinion, he always seems genuinely happy to see you. Even before there was any talk of sex.”  
Zelda’s worried face brightened. “He does, doesn’t he?”  
“Yes. Incredibly shy, but very happy nonetheless.”  
“After last night, he’s not so shy any more.”  
Liselle’s smile broadened. “I’m happy to hear that.” She looked outside too now, and Zelda followed her gaze back to the mishmash of birds. A woodpecker had joined the crowd. “And also, you have to remember,” Liselle continued, tucking a stray lock of platinum blond hair back under her maid cap, “this love for him has survived a hiatus of 100 years. I daresay it will survive for another 100 years.”  
Zelda looked at her with big eyes, wondering why she hadn’t come to realise this herself any sooner. It was for insights like this that she needed Liselle. “Why, I hadn’t even thought about it that way. You’re right.”  
Liselle turned back at her with a gentle face. Her hazel eyes sparkles. “It was love at first sight, wasn’t it?”  
“It was. Oh yes, it was.” Zelda covered her cheeks with her hands and let out a dreamy sigh. She could still vividly remember that feeling when she first saw him. When their eyes first connected. As if things slowed down and all else disappeared around her. Her love for him was not something superficial. Over time, it had become deep-rooted. The seed had been planted right then, at that moment, and now its veins had spread around and into her heart. It would take a lot for them to disintegrate.  
They both laughed when outside, Link’s wolf jumped into view – he had called him Boy. Birds flew in every direction. He too had been given a warm home here at the castle.  
“Oh dear, Boy’s causing a ruckus again,” Zelda chuckled.  
After that, there was a little silence in which Liselle stood there waiting for the princess to tell her that she was excused. But she didn’t. “Is there something else, princess?” she asked.  
Zelda cleared her throat and straightened herself a bit on her chair. “As the matter of fact, there is.”  
Nothing followed. “Yes, princess?” Liselle carefully pressed.  
Zelda sighed. It was a bit embarrassing. But she had to get it off her chest. “I just don’t want to become pregnant before we’re married. But, we love each other so much. Not having sex would be torture, for us both.”  
“You know, there are certain times during the month where you don’t have to worry about becoming pregnant.” Doing her laundry, she knew that now, the princess would be safe.  
Her interest piqued, Zelda looked up at her. “There are?”  
Suddenly, Liselle felt infinitely sorry for her. The poor thing had lost her mother at such a young age that she’d never been able to learn from her how the female body works. “Let’s sit down with a cup of tea, shall we? I’ll tell you all about it.”

Zelda restlessly tapped her pen against the surface of the desk she was sitting at. She really ought to do some work. There were documents that needed her sign of approval, staff, carpenters and suppliers that wanted to be paid. But after having sat together with Liselle, she felt so incredibly dumb. The monthly cycle within one’s own body really is something a young woman should know about. Yet, she didn’t. At a certain age, it had started happening. But she’d never had the opportunity to question it. Back when she was still younger, all her focus’d had to go to honing her skills on the battlefield and trying to figure out how to use her magic, instead of her maturing body. The thrill of falling in love with Link and exploring it together with him had been completely non-existent for her. No matter how much she had wanted it. This had been the result. First, she’d had to ask to her maid how to have sex. And now this.  
It had brought her to a very important decision.  
Throwing her pen down, she abruptly stood up.  
She found Liselle cleaning out the bath tub. Which was in itself good, because later on, she had plans with that bath tub. But right now, that was beside the point. “Liselle, there’s something else I’d like to talk to you about.”  
“Yes, right away, princess,” Liselle said with a courteous smile.  
Knowing Liselle, she’d want to finish here first. “I’ll be waiting for you in my study.” A couple of tedious documents and invoices later, there was a knock on the door. She called her in, and they moved to the small lounge area in the corner of her study. “I’ll come straight to the point,” Zelda said. “I don’t want you to be my maid any longer.” Having misinterpreted, all colour at once drained from Liselle’s face. “Oh… Oh, no! I’m not sacking your or anything, on the contrary!” Zelda was quick to add. “I want you to become my governess.”  
Liselle’s eyes widened. “Your governess?” Well, this was going from one extreme to another.  
“I have no parents. I need guidance. Not only in ruling this Kingdom, but… In life.”  
Liselle felt her heart swell at this outcry for help. “There is still Master Link, though.”  
“You don’t understand. I’m talking about things concerning a woman. If I become pregnant, have to get this baby out, become a mother… I can’t do it alone! And sure, I have Link, and he’ll do what he can, but… He’s a man.”  
At this, Liselle’s face softened, a little smile playing around her lips. “I understand.”  
“Will you do it? You won’t have to clean or cook or serve me any longer. There will still be some chores, but they will be of a different kind, a different level. You’ll get your own maids. Please?”  
“Of course. Of course princess, I’ll do it. But, I too have never given birth, though.”  
“Yes, for that, a doctor will have to come. But for other things… Surely, Link won’t be here all the time.” Speaking of which… “Where is he, anyway? He’s taking ages.” She looked at Liselle, already expecting for her to soothe her on this matter, but her newly appointed governess was only sort of staring blankly ahead. “Liselle?”  
“Yes? I’m terribly sorry, the news is still sinking in.”  
“Very well. But what is taking him so long?”  
“Oh, but he’ll come back, princess. He has it so good here.”  
“How long does it take to order a ring from a jeweller? Look, it’s already getting dark.”  
“I’m sure he has his reasons. You have to give him some freedom. Besides, days are short this time of year. It’s really not that late yet.”  
Zelda sighed and leaned back in her chair. “I guess you’re right.”  
Liselle let her eyes rest upon the doll-like girl in front of her. A child of barely 18 years old, who was already talking about marriage and getting pregnant, while in truth, she was still trying to figure out how to grow up. Become an adult, not only in body, but also in spirit.  
Suddenly, she regretted having pinched her so hard yesterday.  
The living doll in front of her at once stirred back to life when she remembered she still had things to do. “Right, I should continue my administration,” Zelda said, standing up. “Liselle, when Link comes home, can you have a bath ready, please?” And then she remembered how she’d only just told her that she wouldn’t have to serve her any longer. “Oh! I’m gonna have to get used to not bossing you around any more.”  
“It’s okay, princess, I’ll do it,” Liselle said with a little amiable laugh, also standing up.  
“Oh yes, another thing,” Zelda said. “You don’t have to call me princess any longer either.”  
“Well, then I’m gonna have to get used to not calling you princess any more.”  
To end on a lighter, more relaxed note, Zelda thought she would compliment Liselle on her own sweetheart. “Your man is also quite good looking, isn’t he?”  
“Cassian? Yes, I think so too.”  
“He reminds me a bit of Link. But older.”  
“A most curious kind of coincidence indeed,” Liselle nodded. “But if I may say so, prince-- Zelda: a lucky coincidence.”  
Their eyes connected, and they giggled like schoolgirls.  
When Zelda had moved back to her desk to resume her work, she felt a lot more lighthearted, even excited almost. Liselle would become so much more than just a governess. She would become a friend, someone to share her joys and sorrows with, someone with who she could gossip about men. It would be great fun.  
Her eyes drifted to her diary that was lying at the side, and she lovingly ran her fingers along it, treasuring the memories that were recorded in it. Milestones in her life, such as last night. But also her hopes and dreams for the future, and musings about the past. Over the years, it had been a trusty companion to write down her innermost feelings. Surely, she would not neglect it. But it would be nice to have a real life listening ear from now on.

When she was done with her work, she sent for some musicians, a string quartet. She found it quite nice to listen to some music while she enjoyed a light afternoon tea. Liselle was right, it really wasn’t all that late yet. She shouldn’t be so worried right away. Seeing how Link could teleport to places with his Sheikah Slate, and how he knew his way around the Kingdom, people liked to take advantage of him to run some errands. And he did that. Obviously, he got something in return, like food, or money. But now that he lived here at the castle, he didn’t have to run errands any longer for food or money. He really was too good for this world.  
She was just about to sip from her tea again, when one of her maids announced that they had a visitor. Her expensive porcelain cup and saucer were almost in pieces when she put them back on the table.  
“Is it Link? Is he back?”  
“It appears to be a woman, princess.”  
“A woman?” She had not received any message of a visitor. Without needing any prompting, the string quartet stopped playing and left her to her business. After the maid, the woman casually walked through the door, almost seeming a bit offended to have been kept waiting. Zelda recognised the outfit. It was made to deceive a certain race of the Kingdom – and also the maid, clearly – but Zelda had a sharper eye. “Link! What are you wearing?”  
“Huh?” Link raised his hands to his face, seeming to have forgotten that he was still wearing the scarf around his mouth, and he quickly pulled it down. “Oh dear… Sorry, I went to the Gerudo’s for some Noble Pursuit.”  
“Master Link!” the maid exclaimed, bowing deeply. “I’m so sorry, I did not recognise you!”  
“It’s okay,” Zelda smiled. She couldn’t really blame her. With his long lashes and not a single hair on his chest, he could’ve fooled anyone. “Go help Liselle.” Once they were alone, she was drawn to Link like a magnet. In fact, she wanted to chide him for staying away so long, but she’d been longing for his lips on hers all day, and now she craved for them above all else.  
Link hummed when she pressed close to him and kissed him. Her mouth tasted of food. “Were you eating?”  
“Yes,” she murmured against his lips. “Are you hungry? There’s afternoon tea.”  
“No, I had something on the way.”  
The taste of his lips soothed her like a drug, or a calming balm. Yet, something inside her still had to let him know about her discontentedness. “Such bad manners though, to keep a lady waiting like that.”  
“I’m really sorry. There was this quest I never got to finish, so I thought I’d continue it real quick, while I was out and about. But it took me longer than I had expected.”  
Zelda pulled away and frowned. “An unfinished quest?”  
“Yeah, look what I got from it.” Link took out a picture from him, the princess and the other champions, and tears sprang to Zelda’s eyes. “Oh… Oh, that’s gorgeous.” She remembered when this had been taken. Right here, at the castle, after the inauguration ceremony of the champions. How nostalgic to see them all again. Mipha, Urbosa, Daruk and Revali, together with her and Link, right there, immortalized on paper. “We shall...” She thought for a moment. “We shall hang it above the fireplace. Where everyone can see it.”  
“Sounds good.”  
“Now, Liselle has prepared a bath.”  
For Zelda, Link assumed. Of course for Zelda. Surely, he wouldn’t be allowed to use the royal bathroom. “Weren’t you having afternoon tea?”  
“The servants can have it. Now I have an appetite for something else.” Her eyes sparkled suggestively.  
Link was confused when she started pushing him in the direction of the bathroom. “Is the bath… Can I use the bath?”  
“You can use everything. Now, hurry up. This time of year, it’s difficult to keep the water warm for long.”  
When they arrived at the bathroom, Liselle and the younger maid just came out in their typical subservient-but-giggling manner. From the look on Liselle’s face, Zelda could tell that she was surprised to see Link in women clothes.  
“Why, Master Link, is that you? Interesting choice of clothing, I must say.”  
“Yes, some Gerudo women don’t tolerate men in their city walls,” Zelda chuckled. “Oh, before I forget. There’s afternoon tea in the lounge area. I didn’t get to finish it, you can have it.”  
“How very kind of you, pri-- Zelda,” Liselle said with a thankful bow. “The bath is ready.”  
“Thank you.”  
Link looked around when he stepped into the bathroom. It was nice, but smaller than he had expected. So the heat would stay inside when it was cold outside, he figured. There were pale, cream coloured walls and a fancy bath tub, much bigger than the one he had in his own quarters. In an alcove in the wall, there was a collection of luxurious vials. “These look expensive.”  
“They’re bath oils, and yes, they are expensive. Don’t use too much of it,” Zelda said. “Go ahead, pick one.”  
“Oh, this sounds nice. Silent Princess.” He opened it and smelled it. “Hmm… No wonder you always smell so good.” It was with surprise, and – he couldn’t lie – joy that he noticed that Zelda too was getting undressed. “Are you gonna join me?”  
“Of course,” she said, twisting her hair up into a loose bun. “After last night, I want to get naked with you every night. And if it wasn’t for me having to rule a Kingdom, and for you having to train the soldiers, I’d want to stay in bed with you all day.” She didn’t think she’d ever get tired of that look of hunger that appeared in his eyes when she undressed for him. With a sultry smile, she plucked the vial of bath oil from his hand; he looked like he might drop it at any time. “Now, hurry up. You’ve kept me waiting long enough already.”  
Link swallowed. Honestly, it was ridiculous how easily she could have him drooling like an idiot. “Youdyo...” Well, he’d better shut up, wouldn’t he, if he couldn’t even speak properly.  
Zelda giggled. “What was that?”  
“Nuthin’,” Link mumbled. After he too had taken off his clothes, he decided to try again. “Do you think we will both fit in this bath tub?”  
“My father could fit in it, and he was a big man. We are both young and petite, so I think we’ll be fine.”  
Like a blind man, he let her lead him toward the bath tub. She poured a bit of the oil into the water, and gestured for him to take place, while she went to return the vial to the alcove. Link sank himself comfortably down into the water, letting the sweet smell of the oil drift up into his nose. It was soon replaced by Zelda’s natural body scent, still as enchanting as this morning, when she too stepped into the bathtub. With a little sigh, she went sitting between Link’s legs with her back leaning against his chest. She smiled when he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. How nice this was. Even nicer when he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close to him. The way he exhaled made it clear to her how much he too had been longing for this, for them both to be together.  
“So, what did the jeweller say?” Zelda said.  
“He said he could have it ready in five days.”  
“Five days? Aw, I wish it would be quicker. I’m just so impatient to show you off to the public. As my fiancé, not as my knight.”  
“The wedding rings may take even longer.”  
“Longer still?”  
“Yes, because he has to make two then. Besides, you want them to be pretty, right? And durable? You don’t want them to break after only a week or so.”  
“No, I don’t.” She wanted them to last a lifetime.  
Link let his eyelids droop shut for a moment. Look at him sitting there now, in the royal bathroom, in the royal bath, with his arms wrapped around the princess. Coming home from a trial wasn’t gonna get much better than this.  
Dragging his eyes open again, they drifted to her arms. “You still haven’t told me where you got those bruises on your arms.”  
“It’s not important.”  
“It is to me. It’s been on my mind. Our time of battling is over. No one should still be hurting you any longer.”  
Zelda still tried to wave it off. “Never mind, it’s stupid.”  
But Link flung yesterday’s comment right back at her. “I’ll decide whether it’s stupid or not.”  
With a little chuckle, Zelda gave in. “Okay. Last night… I wanted to make sure I wasn’t dreaming. So I asked Liselle to pinch me.”  
“In each arm?”  
“Yes. I wanted to be sure. Because having woken up and finding out that it all hadn’t been real… It would’ve been so terrible.”  
“Oh,” Link said with a little laugh. If she thought she was dreaming, then what about him? He was doing it with a princess. How unreal was that? “Well, I’m happy it’s too cold outside for short sleeves, though. If people see it, they might think I mistreat you.”  
“I know. They’ll fade away. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing. Liselle was surprised too, she looked at me like I had lost my mind. But I had to ask her, because you wouldn’t do it. You’d never hurt me.”  
“No. I have different ways of letting you know how real this is.”  
Zelda let out a shivering breath. The low rumble in his voice awakened something in her pelvis. Down in Link’s lap, something was awakening too. “You’re keen.”  
“What did you expect?” Link murmured, slipping a hand down between her legs. “Here you are, pressed up against me, all naked and wet and slippery. Asking me to rein myself in now would be downright cruel.”  
Whichever reply Zelda was gonna counter that with, was pushed away and replaced by a happy squeal, when his fingers ran along her slit. She couldn’t deny her bodily reactions. Link’s body contact and his devoted hand had started up the flow of her love nectar. His mouth found his way to her ear, and he softly bit her earlobe. “You want it too,” he growled.  
“Hmm...” Zelda whined. This morning, when they were outside, they’d had to keep their distance. But there was nothing stopping them now. If anything, they were both more than ready to celebrate their newfound love for each other.  
She opened her legs as much as the edges of the bathtub would allow her. While his fingers down below were seeking out her pleasure spots, his other hand glided up to her breast. Yesterday, she had made some very nice sounds, and he was eager to hear them again. Finding out what made her tic and where she liked to be touched the most would be such an adventure. And adventurous as he was, he was most happy to embark on this personal quest. The way she was gently pushing her hips up made it obvious that she needed his fingers inside of her, and he gladly obliged.  
“Hn-- Yes!” she gasped, jerking up against him. At the same time, he squeezed her breast and grazed his teeth along her neck. “Don’t… bruise me there.”  
“Wear a scarf,” Link mumbled against her soft skin.  
“Uhm… Well yeah… I suppose I could.” The fingers inside her pushed a bit deeper and hooked, poking at a spot that made her cheeks burn. “Ah… Keep doing that,” she moaned, rocking her hips more. She hoped dearly that he wouldn’t pull that prank too much, to stop right before she was there. One day, she would get him back for that. Even though she knew now it would result into a much more powerful climax, she wanted it right now. “Don’t stop. Not like-- Ah!” The fingers on her breast had started playing with her nipple, and the mouth on her neck sucked hard. “Not like yesterday.”  
“As you wish, my lady.” He would’ve loved to have stretched this for as long as he could, though. Even though his manhood had grown to its full maximum by now, and it was impatiently leaping up against her backside. But it would still have to wait a bit. Having this beautiful girl writhing in his arms was something that needed to be savoured. Almost unnoticeably, he gradually slowed his fingers down. But Zelda was relentless.  
“Go faster!” she urged.  
It would have to be now. Not a big deal. Tomorrow, maybe already tonight, he’d have her naked in his arms again. Thus, as she had so kindly requested, he let his fingers go faster.  
Zelda gripped both hands at the edges of the bath, her face scrunched up in pleasure. Her head started to swim, and little sobs came out of her throat. His skilful fingers nudged at her sweet spot so perfectly, they sent little jolts up her body, like a natural kind of electricity. With every stroke, he tore down more of her control. Until it was all gone. “Ah… Hmm… Link! Yes!” Her back arched sharply, and her head whipped back against his shoulder. The squeezing hand on her breast softened to a gentle caress while she moaned out her first climax. Almost automatically, her head fell to the side. Knowing how to take a hint, Link pressed his lips on her, letting his tongue play with hers.  
“This is fun,” Zelda sighed, gasping when his fingers slipped out. “Don’t you love this?”  
“What, the bit with the tongue?”  
“All of it. The kissing, the tongue-ing, the sex. It’s great, isn’t it?”  
“It sure is,” Link smiled warmly, rubbing his nose against hers. “We should’ve done it a lot sooner.”  
Zelda hummed in agreement. Her evenings used to be lonely and sad, and now, she looked forward to plunging head first into a maelstrom of pleasure. Obviously, she was aware of it that this overflowing passion would fade in time. But something else would take its place, something much more valuable. This love was a glimmer of light amongst this heavy burden of having to rule and rebuild a Kingdom at her young age. When she was with him, she felt blissfully free from it all.  
Suddenly, she stirred awake from their love embrace. “Right,” she said, freeing herself from his arms and leaning forward. “Now you.”  
“What, already? You only just...”  
Zelda peered back over her shoulder with an inviting, impish grin. “You know, when women are really turned on, they can keep on going on and on.” She stuck her butt back, offering it to him. “So, hurry, don’t let all this juice go to waste. I want more.”  
Link’s breath hitched with excitement at the view of her naked body rising out of the water, her spine running a perfectly flawless line down her back. A low, rumbling growl was the only kind of sound he could produce. The water’s surface lapped tantalizingly at her butt cheeks, and he got on his knees to close the gap between them. Even the flow of the water felt good against his angry manhood. He hissed when he took hold of it and guided it between her legs. When he’d found her slippery entrance, he pushed through, drawing a most delightful little squeal from her mouth. He too sighed with relief at the sudden heat hugging his penis. She perched her bottom back more, squeezing and sucking him in.  
“Hm… That’s nice,” he groaned, running his hands along her slender sides. Feathering gentle kisses on her shoulder, he placed one hand on the edge of the bath tub for support, the other slid back down to play with her swollen nubbin, like he’d seen her do the night before. “Is this okay?”  
Zelda shuddered. She loved his sex voice, husky and deep. “Yes, very much,” she moaned. While he pushed in deeper, a pleasant rush started to take over her body. Unlike yesterday, there was no pain, only pleasure. The thought that, from now on, it would always be like that, made her so giddy she wanted to cry out. And so she did. “Link! Oh, the way you fill me up feels so good!” Behind her, she could feel him losing his balance for a moment. She guessed it was because of what she’d just said, so scandalously unprincess-like, and she couldn’t help but giggle a bit. “You okay there?”  
“Hn...” he grunted, his voice laced with slight anger at this little slip up. It was the oil. Made everything slippery. But he quickly got himself together again. “I’ll show you how okay I am.”  
She yelped with pleasant shock when he suddenly thrust up. It was the start of a fierce rhythm that had her sobbing with passion. She clutched at the bathtub, squeezing her eyes half closed while he demonstrated his love for her. “Ah… Yes… Go on,” she moaned, her voice jagged under the force of his thrusts. The hand down at the front never let up, and from it, a fire started to spread out. “Oh, Heavens, I’m so close,” she whimpered. “Please tell me you are too.”  
“Oh, so close!” Link groaned, grinding up into her hard and fast. Right now, it was he who needed it bad. “So-- Ah!” His balls shuddered and jerked. Giving up their last defence, they sent spurts of hot seed up through his engorged penis, releasing it all into Zelda’s welcoming sheath. Her inner walls rippled and spasmed around him, milking everything from him. “By Hylia, that’s good!” he gasped. All colours of the spectrum were bursting free in front of his eyes. It was a vision he’d love to get very familiar with.  
“Ah! Link!” Zelda screamed. A hand reached behind to grab at his hip. Her legs trembled from keeping her up. Her pussy gripped him tightly, reluctant to let go of him. But of course, that wouldn’t be possible. In a daze, she felt him slipping out of her. At last, her legs gave out, and she let herself flop down into the water, wriggling and stretching her satisfied muscles. A similar splash could be heard behind her, and she lazily turned around, peering over the edge of the bathtub as she did. There was water everywhere on the floor. “Oh dear, we made a right mess, didn’t we?”  
Link didn’t reply. He was just staring at her wide-eyed and open-mouthed, but clearly unaware of it.  
“Link, are you alright?” Zelda said, a bit worried. The guy looked awe-stricken.  
Focusing again, Link slowly nodded his head. “Uhu...” he mumbled. He was genuinely flabbergasted. In a good way. This girl… Sex with her was… indescribable. And this was just scraping the surface. There would be 50-something more years of this.  
Somebody ought to pinch him instead. Because he too had trouble believing that he would marry a creature of such passion.  
With a cute giggle, she floated herself back towards him, back into his arms, to cuddle. Twisting her body a bit, she lay herself so she could put her head on his chest, listening to the soothing rhythm of his heartbeat. Hearing it slow down to a gentle lull. It was almost enough to make her doze off a bit, until Link suddenly spoke again.  
“Liselle… She called you by your name?”  
Zelda sighed languidly. “Yes. I’ve appointed her to be my governess.”  
“Your governess? Liselle’s not that old yet, is she?”  
“Well... Governess slash counsellor. Slash lady-in-waiting.” Slash friend, slash older sister, slash so many other things. “I don’t really know what to call her. But in any case, more than just a maid.”  
They stayed like that until the water got too cold and their skin got too wrinkled. And that night in the bedroom, they just did it all over again.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will the next chapter be? I already started it, but who knows...


	3. Serenade Of Screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda discovers a whole new side of Link. After this, she probably won’t be calling him shy any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please stop me if I’m getting too poetic ^^; I just thought this title would be a nice alliteration.  
> I have no idea when Zelda would be crowned a queen. But at one point, it will happen, right? So, in this fic, it will be not in this chapter, but the next, or so.

Chapter 3: Serenade Of Screams

The next morning, Link left very early again, to pull the soldiers out of their beds. Or so, that is what he had told Zelda. In truth, he wanted to find Liselle. He needed a partner in crime for what he was about to do. He found her in the kitchen, helping the kitchen staff with making bread and pastries, and chatting with her friend Malya.

“Liselle!” he hissed, beckoning her over.

Liselle wiped her hands and left the kneading of the bread to Malya. “Yes, Master Link?”

“We must devise a plan.”

“For?”

“For my official proposal to Zelda. I want it to be in a place where there are a lot of people, so it would draw a lot of attention. I think she’d love that. I have it all pictured in my head. On a random moment, I’d take her hand and get down on one knee. But she won’t let me touch her in public, not as long as we’re not officially engaged.”

“There’s an event tomorrow, did you forget? It’s Zelda’s coronation as a queen.”

For a moment, Link could only stare blankly ahead, and then the rupee dropped in his head. “I did forget! You’re right, Zelda has told me about it last week. Well, that would save me a lot of trouble.”

“Shame on you, Master Link, for forgetting such an important milestone in the princess’s life!”

“I know!” Link groaned. It was all the sex. All his thoughts and energy went to that. “My, she must be so nervous.”

“To me, she has said that it’s only a formality, because she already performs all the tasks of a leader.”

“Oh, well that’s good then. Please, don’t tell her I forgot.”

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me,” Liselle smiled. “But you only went to the jeweller yesterday. Will the ring be ready by tomorrow?”

“Yes. I told her it would take five days, but in truth, it would only take two days, even less. The jeweller said that, for the princess, he’d put in an extra effort, so I’m gonna go see if he’s already finished. I want her to look surprised when I propose to her.” He raised a hand to his chin in thought. “Then the other problem, how to get a hold of her hand.”

“She won’t even let you hold her hand in public?”

“No. We should… Maybe we could make her trip. By a child. She wouldn’t be angry with a child.”

Liselle seemed appalled. “You’re gonna make the princess trip?”

“I’ll catch her. I’ve protected her from greater danger than that,” Link said in a self-evident way.

“Well, that’s true,” Liselle said, although she didn’t really seem to be convinced. “Or,” she then suggested, “some Hateno kids are gonna do a little play. Maybe you could go ask them that they invite you two on the stage at the end. Zelda will think it is still part of the play. And then you can do it.”

Link slowly nodded his head. “That’s actually a very good idea. Yes, I’ll do that. So, then I just have to find an excuse to go pick up the ring now. I will tell her that…” He snapped his fingers. “Another quest came up.”

Liselle tisked and shook her head in mock disapproval. “Shame on you, lying to her like that.”

“It’s for a good cause.”

“Indeed it is.”

“I’ll go tell Cassian to take over my training today.” He enthusiastically headed back for the door, but then turned again. “What are you doing here anyway? You’re no longer a maid, Zelda has told me.”

“It’s not really clear to me what my new tasks will be. And I was up anyway, so I might as well make myself useful. I like cooking and baking.”

“Oh, right. Well, I’ll be going then.”

“Go wild, Master Link,” she chuckled. He answered with a wink, and she laughed whole-heartedly.

When all the chores in the kitchen were done, Liselle was sat on the couch with a piece of embroidery in her hands. She felt a bit awkward to do some work for herself, but Zelda hadn’t really given her anything to do. Normally, she would be setting the table for breakfast now, but Zelda had told her that she didn’t need to do that any longer. She was just about to continue this, when Zelda came in, on the verge of tears. “Zelda dear, what’s wrong?” she said, putting her embroidery to the side.

Snivelling, Zelda went sitting next to her. “I just went to the training grounds to see Link. But he didn’t come to me. Didn’t smile at me, didn’t even wave at me. I’ve stood there for quite a while, so he must’ve seen me.”

“Oh. But that wasn’t Master Link,” Liselle said with a reassuring smile. “That was Cassian. I guess from that distance and with his helmet on, you can’t really tell the difference.” Deep inside, she couldn’t help but feel a bit self-satisfied with her man. If even Zelda had trouble telling them apart...

Zelda frowned. “What? But then, where’s Link?”

“Before he left, even before he started his training, he has informed me that another quest has come up. So he went to do it.”

Zelda sighed, exasperated. “How many more of those quests are there?”

“I’m sure he’ll get some really nice reward from it again.” An engagement ring, but Zelda was not yet to know about that.

“Well, at least I’m relieved Link didn’t ignore me then.” When she thought about it, she should’ve known that Link wouldn’t ignore her like that, and she at once felt a bit ashamed about herself. Together, they had uncovered something truly magnificent. She never thought that such a feeling could exist, that he could evoke such a strong sense of love. She was sure Link felt the same way, she could feel it when they were together. She could see it when she lost herself into the staggering blue of his eyes; the home she had been searching for.

Pursing her lips, she decided to distract herself with Liselle’s handiwork. “Were you gonna do some embroidery?” She shifted closer to her on the couch they were sitting on, smiling warmly as Liselle showed it to her. “Oh, it’s pretty.” It was a night sky, with a moon, stars and billowing clouds.

“It’s for Cassian’s sister. She’s had a baby recently, so I though I’d make her a little blanket.”

“Oh, how adorable. Congratulations on becoming an aunt.”

“Thank you. I’ll make one for you too, when the time comes. If you want.”

“That would be lovely, yes.”

“You don’t mind me doing personal things right now?”

“No, not at all. Although, I do have a first task for you as my governess slash lady-in-waiting. I want you to go see our tailor. Get you some fancy clothes, you’re still in your maid outfit. After that, you may continue.”

“Oh, yes, of course. I just put my maid outfit on out of habit, I guess,” Liselle shrugged. 

“Obviously, it will take a couple of days until the clothes are ready, so in the mean time, you can wear your own clothes, I guess.”

“Talking about outfits, nice scarf, by the way,” Liselle pointed out with a grin.

Zelda coughed self-consciously. “Thank you, I… thought I’d try something different today.” And tomorrow, and the day after, probably. How long does a love bite show? “Now, off to the tailor with you.”

Zelda clapped her hands together with delight. Not for Liselle’s new dress, of course, that was still in the making. But now that she was no longer wearing her cap, her pale blonde hair flowed down her back in thick waves. “Oh, how wonderful!” Zelda exclaimed. “You have such nice hair.”

“Thank you, Zelda,” Liselle smiled, running a hand through it. “But it’s on par with yours, though. Come, I’ll do your braids.” As she did every morning. And just like every morning, Zelda enjoyed this moment of pampering. She had this very vague memory that maybe… her mother used to do it too, when she was little.

After that, Liselle continued her embroidery and Zelda went to make sure everything was ready for the festivities the next day. A task she could’ve given to Liselle, but she wanted to verify herself. It was around noon when Link returned. This time, he was hungry like a horse. While they were having their lunch, Zelda watched him eat with an amused, almost perverted grin. Her beast needed a lot of fuel to satisfy her.

She mentally chided herself. How did it come to this, that she would have such impure thoughts during lunch? “How did it go?” she said, sipping from her water.

“Good. I’m sorry I took so long. I took a little detour and stopped by my house.”

And then almost choked on her water. “Your house?” Over at Hateno village. Where that Ivee person was.

Who also had her eye on him.

Well, who didn’t?

“Why?” She quickly shook her head. “You know what, it’s none of my business.” Jealousy and inquisitiveness would only have the opposite effect. There were more pleasant ways to remind him that here was the best place for him. She got up and stepped over to his side of the table, taking his hand. “Let’s go to the bedroom.”

Link just stared, a piece of bread sticking out of his mouth. “Are we gonna… Now?”

“Hm-hm.”

“Do we really have the luxury to have sex in the middle of the day?”

“Yes, we do,” Zelda smiled, sitting herself down on his lap. “I’m a princess, I can organise my day whichever way I want. If I’m gone for a bit, no one will question where I am.”

Link quickly chewed and swallowed, so his mouth was free for Zelda’s lips and tongue. Better than any food. “Hmm… If I get a welcome back like this every time, then I think I’m gonna go out on my own more often.”

Zelda just laughed, remembering how Liselle had advised her that she should give him freedom. She stood up again, inviting him along with her eyes. “If you’re done eating.”

“Done,” Link said, wiping his mouth with his napkin and throwing it on his plate. She squealed playfully when he jumped up from his chair, making a show of chasing her and wanting to gobble her up. They reached the bedroom in a flurry of laughter, impatient hands touching wherever they could. She was wet already. When she pressed him up against the door, she could feel that he was hard already too. Perfect. How could she ever have doubted his love for her?

They plucked and pulled at each other’s clothes. Zelda winced slightly when something tore. She’d already been to the tailor with Liselle. Looked like she’d need to go visit the seamstress after this too.

Link paused his hungry kisses to mumble a sheepish “Sorry.”

Zelda paused too, not really sure whether the tearing sound had come from her or Link. “Oh, well,” she then shrugged. Wouldn’t be the last time something tore. Clothes, sheets. They’d keep the seamstress busy.

Losing more clothes on the way, they eventually made it to the bed. All that remained, was the scarf around her neck. Not even bothering to joke about it, Link quickly untied it. And while he sat there with that scarf in his hand, a thought came to him. What if he…?

Zelda could feel a curious kind of twinge in her stomach when she caught his pensive face. “What are you… going to do?” Something ominous started to sparkle in his eyes. With a low, almost menacing laugh, he leaned over her and tentatively placed the scarf over her eyes. “If I may?”

Zelda froze for a moment and gasped. This would be different. Then she decided to, literally, put her body into his hands, and she slowly nodded. A really intense chill ran down her back and arms when he fastened the scarf at the back of her head. She whimpered softly when he gently touched her hair. Then there was nothing, except for the shifting of the mattress next to her. From the way his breathing grew heavier, she guessed that he was letting his eyes roam over her body. She felt her skin flushing under his gaze. He hadn’t even done anything, and her nipples were already painfully hard, aching to be touched. This time, he would be in charge.

Link sat back on his heels next to her on the mattress. He took his time to oversee the bounty of her body, so beautiful it made even his eyes tingle. She lay perfectly still, awaiting what he would do. Trusting him completely. He didn’t really know where to start the worship of his angel. Her belly button? The inside of her thighs? Her collarbone? Or her rosy, slightly parted lips? It was like a banquet with too much to choose from. One thing was for sure though: no matter how much she would beg and scream, this time, he would do things at his own pace.

With bated breath, Zelda awaited his first move. It seemed to take forever. At last, the mattress dipped again, and she inhaled when she felt his breath on her skin. It was first on her belly. Then it ghosted down to her pubic mound, only to travel up again. It swerved off to her left breast. She could feel his hair tickling on her shivering skin, could feel the heat from his face. But then it was gone again. Just when she was about to complain, she felt it right above her lips. The muscles around her mouth twitched with surprise when she felt his lips on hers. Gently, his tongue prying her lips apart and demanding access. The depths of her mouth still tasted of bread, and cheese, and butter. He wanted to suck it all off of her tongue, until only her natural taste remained. She whimpered into his mouth, and he briefly parted to let her breath. Then he went in again, plunging his tongue in as deep as he could, letting it slither against hers. When he decided it had been enough, he started a slow descend. Very slow. Torturously slow.

Zelda gasped for air when his mouth left hers, leaving her dizzy. Intuitively, she said nothing. Words would have ruined the atmosphere. At that moment, she didn’t know yet that it would only be a matter of time before she would be begging for her release.

Once again, she felt the mattress shifting. His weight was on either side of her now; he must’ve been on all fours above her. She bit her lip when the softness of his balls grazed at her belly, the tip of his proud erection dragging right below her sternum, and she could hear a low snigger. Then his mouth trailed kisses down her throat, his tongue dipped at the hollow of her collarbone, then nibbled along it to the right. He continued his path to her shoulder, sucking skin in between his teeth and adding a new love bite. She hissed, arching up against his groin. Licking her lips, she turned her head, wondering if she could send her imploring gaze through the scarf. It must’ve worked, because he returned to the centre of her collarbone. From there, he licked a burning trail down in between her breasts. From her whine, he could tell that she was dissatisfied because he ignored them, but her ticklish belly button was also so very tempting. Right now, he was aiming to tease.

Zelda whined when he skipped her breasts, although she had to admit that his tongue poking at her belly button also felt really good. She felt like her entire body had become so erotically charged, even if he would’ve suckled at her little toe, it still would’ve felt sensational. And so, she couldn’t help but to start touching herself. Both hands slid up to her breasts, and she squeezed them. The combined stimulation of her hands on her breasts and Link’s tongue down at her belly made her moan. To her chagrin, he moved up again, grabbing both her hands and placing them back next to her. But he was lenient and immediately replaced her hands with his mouth. First the one, then the other. He sucked and softly bit her nipples, flicking them with his tongue, his fingers pinching and twisting at the one that was left unattended. This made Zelda moan louder, pressing her head back into the pillow. Not allowed to touch her breasts, her hand drifted off to somewhere else instead. To a lower, much hotter place.

While Link’s tongue and fingers were busy on her nipples, he couldn’t fail to notice the increased urgency in her voice. Letting his gaze float to the side, he saw that her right hand was no longer next to her on the mattress. As if he wouldn’t notice. Ceasing all stimulation at her chest, he sat back and unceremoniously batter her hand away. “No,” he growled sternly. From the way her mouth – quite comically – fell open, he could tell that she was shocked.

How unheard of! Except from her parents, she had always been used to get her way. And here Link was, denying her the freedom to touch herself at will. It was probably at that moment that the first signs of frustration were starting to become apparent. To her relief, he settled himself between her legs. Things could only get better now. She shivered when she felt his breath ghost over her soaking wet slit. Anticipating his lips there, she gently pushed her groin up. But then his mouth strayed to the inside of her thigh. It took all of her willpower to not start voicing her impatience. She mentally willed his head back down again, but instead, it went up, to her knee.

Link grinned against the tender skin of her thigh. Being this submissive was probably very new to her. And he looked forward to exploiting it mercilessly. Ignoring her restrained hisses, he took his time placing kisses up and down her thigh. Then to the other side. While he was busy, he glanced over at her face. She was biting her lip, knowing that spurring him on would only have the opposite effect. But it must’ve been so hard for her. His eyes glided lower, over her heaving chest, down to her belly, which was rising and falling with restless sighs. He guessed that, any moment now, she’d start complaining.

Zelda could do nothing but writhe and clutch at the sheets. His tongue was on her other thigh now. Slowly going up and down. Every time he reached the bottom, his hair tickled at her twitching entrance, and she whimpered. Her patience was about to reach its limit. Things were going to get vicious, real soon. “Link...” she whined, though there was a hint of warning in her voice. She wasn’t sure if he hadn’t caught it, or if he just flatly ignored it. Either way, it had no effect. When he once again skipped her weeping slit, and returned to her belly instead, she lost it.

“Dammit Link, would you quit your faffing about and get to it, _please_!” she shouted, but then she quickly clamped her mouth shut again. That had come out of its own. She hoped that she wouldn’t come to regret this little outburst.

Maybe she would. For a moment, it stayed alarmingly quiet.

“Oh,” he then said with a disturbingly calm voice. “Are you gonna get foul-mouthed on me, princess? Do you think you deserve for me to ‘get to it’ then?”

“I’m sorry,” Zelda quickly said. “I’m sorry!” She heard him exhaling slowly.

“That’s better.”

Almost immediately after, she felt his hands grabbing at the bottom of her thighs, lifting them up and pulling them wider apart. With a sudden voracity, his hot, quivering tongue dove into her, twisting and stabbing. A ragged groan of relief left her mouth. When it slid back out, it was with surprised shock that she felt him dragging it down lower, briefly teasing at her other hole, and then lower still, all the way to her tail bone.

“Link…!” she gasped, perplexed.

Link just grunted and continued slurping up and down her bottom. Every so often, he would dip into her depths again, to gather more juice, and then he grazed and nibbled more in between her buttocks. 

Zelda’s head trashed from side to side. She smiled around the astonished groans that left her mouth, and pressed her lower half up to meet his greedy mouth. Pleasant as it was though, the painfully swollen bud at the top cried out for attention too. From its own accord, her hand was once again draw n to it, and she vigorously started rubbing at it. But again, Link was relentless. 

“No!”

Zelda let out a sound of anguish. “Link, please, I need it…!”

“I said no!” He crawled back up, so he was looming over her again. “Such a bad princess, you are. Are you looking to be punished?”

“Making me wait like this is punishment enough!”

“You know, I could’ve used that scarf to tie you to the bed instead, and there’s nothing stopping me from still doing exactly that.” Something in his voice told Zelda that he wouldn’t hesitate to do it too, and she fell quiet again. “Now, hush… When, or rather, _if_ you come is in my hands now. So you’d better be a good girl.”

As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. Only he could ease that horny ache inside, and he was well aware of that. She found that he was enjoying this way too much.

She felt him leaning down, and she gasped when he nibbled at her earlobe. “Be patient, my love,” he murmured, sending shivers down her spine. “I promise you, it’s gonna be so good in the end.” Somewhat eased by that promise, she was still wondering how long he would make her wait. Other than longing to feel him inside of her, she also longed to feel him on top of her, to feel his heartbeat rage against her chest, in tandem with her own.

“Link?” she tried, in a voice only barely above a whisper.

“Yes?”

“How much longer?” Because, surely, he too must’ve been at his limit, by now?

“Not much,” he replied. After a wet lick along her cheek, he crawled down again, licking his lips. There was something indescribably invigorating about seeing and hearing her like this. But she was right. It was exquisite, but it was about time he ended it. Taking his rock hard manhood in his hand, he nudged the tip of it against her swollen bud, and teased it mercilessly. It was a skill that required precision, and over the coming years, he would look forward to honing it.

“Link… Put it in… Please...” Zelda moaned. In time, she would learn to love how he tormented her. How he suspended the pleasure until they were both about ready to snap. But right now, it was agony. Her hips arched up when he trailed the tip down along the side, to her soaking wet perineum. There he massaged the tender spot, almost entering, but not quite yet. “Link! Dear Heavens.” She had resorted to sobbing now. The fingers of both her hands clawed into the sheets, and she let her head drop back, pressing her chest up into the air. Her greedy entrance tingled and buzzed, almost to the point of being painful. It knew what it wanted, and it was growing increasingly impatient. “Please… Stop teasing.” It would all be to no avail until she would say the magical words. Or so she hoped. Today, he’d have his princess beg for him. He wouldn’t be satisfied any other way. But it was okay, she discovered now. This bit of teasing and suspense; it added a delightful bit of zest to their sexlife. And if it was for the sake of mind blowing sex, then Zelda was prepared to swallow her pride. “I beg of you,” she sighed with a shivering voice. And so he plunged inside of her, and she thankfully screamed out. He didn’t start thrusting right away, first savouring her heat surrounding him.

Link’s eyes rolled back as he steeled himself not to succumb right away. He couldn’t come yet. He still had a couple of things up his sleeve. After a few breaths, he started a rhythm, quite fierce right away. Watching her reactions closely, he readied himself.

Zelda almost sang out with joy when he was at last moving inside of her. Other than words, it was the greatest kind of flattery she could give him. A serenade of screams, only for him to enjoy. Raking her fingers along his arms, she reached out her lips for him to kiss them, but he merely grazed at them, leaving her hungry for more. The smell of his sweat and the sound of his panting breath started to trigger that tidal wave of lust, down in her belly. And yet, something warned her that this might not be the final stage yet. Something told her that he wasn’t going all out yet. He wasn’t moaning and grunting like he was going all out. This was too easy. After his dominating demeanour, there still must’ve been a catch. “Link, don’t… Don’t stop…,” she breathed urgently. “Please, no… Link!” He had pulled back out of her. “LINK!!” she shrieked, stomping her fists into the mattress. 

Link grinned. Behind the tear stained scarf, her eyes must’ve been flaring with rage. He imagined her looking at him with eyes that said ‘I’m going to kill you. I’m going to murder you dead.’ Grabbing both her wrists, he pinned her down to the bed, muffling her complaints with rough kisses. Completely at her wits ends, she desperately rocked her hips up against him, mewling pathetically into his mouth. It felt like her entire pelvis was on fire. When he thought that her upcoming orgasm had abated enough, he pushed in again. This time, she clamped her legs around him. He wasn’t going anywhere any more.

To her delight,  Zelda noticed that the knot of her scarf had come undone, and she shook her head to get rid of it. With her view back again, she was a bit startled at what she got to see. There was an almost sadistic ferocity in Link’s eyes. The smile on his face was wild and exhilarated, bordering on manic while he was thrusting into her. And yet, Zelda didn’t worry for her safety on this. He was fierce, for sure, but not violent. His grip around her wrists had been gentle, only to remind her that today, he was calling the shots. It was an unexpected switch in personality of which she wondered where it had come from. But she had to admit that… she loved it! It was different than what they had done so far, but so very thrilling. 

The pleasure that Link had so rudely cut off just now was quickly coming back. From where they were joined in their love dance, it came rushing up through her hips, her belly, her chest, filling her head with nothing but all consuming euphoria.

“Almost there,” Link growled. “Are you ready for this?”

Zelda’s eyes lit up. Did this mean that there would be no more interruptions? “Yes,” she nodded eagerly, while she was already half gone. “Heavens, yes!” Her eyes squeezed shut and her head jerked back. “Link… Gracious me, LINK! AH!!” She twisted and pulled the sheet as her muscles tightened and twitched. Her climax hit every nerve, every muscle, every fibre in her body. She felt her toes curling, her body snapped up. Her squeezing legs must’ve left marks on his hips. The screams kept on coming, while wave after wave of ecstasy racked her body.

Link bit his lip, shaking sweaty bangs out of his eyes. Her slippery, fleshy walls rippled around him, gripping him tightly. Gritting his teeth, he tried to fight off the rush of heat. No, not yet. He could do this. He wanted to commit himself to bring her to unknown heights. All this stamina he had acquired, he wanted to put it to good use. Only when he would run out, he would surrender. Completely.

Zelda was still blissfully lost in her orgasmic chant to pay any heed. Her uterus spasmed to draw in his hot seed.

Except, it started to seep into her fogged brain that…

There wasn’t any.

She hadn’t heard any screams of release from him either.

Her eyes snapped open in surprise. Her legs started to slip from around his hips. Hips that were still going. Tirelessly. His face was still twisted in feverish tension. “Link...” she breathed, amazed. Looked like he would stay true to his promise. Even after all this, he still had enough stamina to give her even more pleasure. Though she could tell from the darkening shades of red on his face that it must’ve been so strenuous for him.

“I’m okay!” he hissed through gritted teeth. He bit his lip when she started squeezing her inner walls around him. “Don’t make this any harder!” And then there was still the view of her sweaty, flushed face. The sounds she made. Her bouncing titties . Good Heavens...

“I’ll only come again if you do too,” Zelda encouraged. “So go on, come inside me.”

His mouth opened wide, letting out strained gasps. This still had very little to do with stamina or strength. This girl was just irresistible.

Zelda smiled. He was so close. Only one more push. “Drench my insides with your hot cum.”

It was the final straw.  He couldn’t keep it in any longer, he had to admit defeat.  “Uhn-- Zelda!” The cry that tore from his throat was primal and liberating, sending delightful shudders down Zelda’s spine. It sent her off into her second climax, and this time, hot splashes of semen filled her up. Ah, much better… “ Hmm, Link! Yes!” she cried out.

Link looked down upon her face. Nothing remained of her murderous glare now that she was lost in the purest of ecstasy. Her eyes sparkled and shone, her tears of misery replaced with ones of joy. At last, when his jerking penis had given up its last trickle, he allowed his aching arms to give out, and he breathlessly let himself collapse onto her soft breasts, designed for comfort. “Amazing,” he panted.

Zelda gargled some kind of agreement. Reaching up, she ran her trembling hand over his head a couple of times, cradling him against her heaving chest. When she wriggled, he lazily rolled off of her, but still cuddled close to her. “Wow,” she breathed, when she’d regained her speech. “Where did that come from?”

“Correct me if I’m wrong,” Link mumbled against her warm skin, “but I thought you wanted to know more of my fantasies.” He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her, letting his fingers run over the rim of her shoulder blades. Remnants of her wings, he was sure.

Zelda let out a little laugh. “Uhu… I did… say that.” With a sigh, she relaxed into the pillow, to just lie. Nothing more. Just lie.

Once her brain had reawakened, it started backtracking to before this. “So, did you get a reward?”

“A reward? You mean, other than this?”

Zelda chuckled, resting her chin upon his chest and looking up at him. “From the quest.”

“Oh, right, from the quest.” He nervously cleared his throat. A reward. No, because he hadn’t been on a quest. As the matter of fact, he then to his relief remembered, he did have a reward. Yesterday’s quest had yielded two rewards, he’d only shown her one. “I did. It’s outside though, so we’re gonna have to get dressed.”

“Hmm… In a minute.”

That ‘minute’ had turned into a little less than half an hour, but when they were finally ready to leave the bedroom, they felt refreshed and invigorated. It was with slight shock that they discovered Liselle in one of the nearby bedrooms. 

“Liselle,” Zelda said, blushing like a young girl who had been caught doing something naughty with her boyfriend. Which happened to be the case.

Knowing when to make herself scarce, Liselle had left her mistress to enjoy some private time with Master Link. However, her duties had led her to see that the chambermaids had done a good job preparing the guest rooms. It had not been her intention to eavesdrop at all. That said, she nevertheless had found herself fanning herself with her to do-list at some point. But tomorrow, they would have important guests. She ran a finger over the headboard of the bed, inspecting it on any leftover dust. How nice, that she didn’t have to worry about the cleaning any more.

With an amiable smile, she turned to the princess, nodding politely to Link. “Zelda, Master Link. I was just checking if the guest rooms were spick and span for tomorrow.”

“Ah, of course.” Zelda stood in the doorway, Link hovering a bit behind her. She was wringing the torn piece of clothing in her hands, then suddenly remembered why she was holding it in the first place. “Liselle, this needs to go to the seamstress,” she said, stepping closer and handing it to her.

“Oh, I can do that, no problem.”

“Okay, thank you.” She turned to leave, but then turned back again. “Did you… hear us?” She shyly glanced up at her face. Her knowing grin was enough of a reply. “I’m sorry...”

“Oh Zelda,” Liselle said with an amused sigh. “You shouldn’t apologize for loving each other.” She winked at her, and saw the girl’s face lighting up again. “I know what it’s like.”

With an adorable smile, Zelda nodded and continued her way. “Link? Are you coming?”

“Yes, you go on ahead and put on your coat. I think I might have a slight tear here too.” Not true, of course. Liselle was just dying to know if he had the ring. As soon as Zelda was out of sight, she came sidling next to Link for a hushed, secret, extremely short conversation. “Do you have it?”

“I have it.”

“Excellent.”

Then they parted again with a surreptitious wink and thumbs up. This plotting was actually kind of fun.

Once they had set food outside, Boy came running towards them, barking. He looked to be in a bit of a panic.

“What’s with you?” Link said, frowning.

The moment Boy saw Zelda, he visibly calmed down, but still made a couple of protective circles around her. He looked from Link to Zelda and back again, a bit confused.

Link’s eyes widened when a thought occurred to him. “Could it be that… You know, wolves have a lot sharper hearing than humans. Maybe he heard you screaming and thought you were in danger.”

Zelda cocked her head and leaned down towards Boy. “Is that it, Boy? Were you worried about me?” He first whined, but then made a happier sound when she stroke his head. “I’m perfectly alright, there’s nothing wrong,” she laughed. “What you heard were not screams of anguish or danger.”

Boy then suddenly bowed his head and put his front paw over his eyes, as if he’d just realised his error. His nose must’ve picked up on the lingering smell of her excitement that was still hanging around her.

“Boy,” Link said, and Boy looked up again. “There is a chance it might happen again. Don’t worry about it, okay?”

Boy firmly nodded his head, and with a happy bark, he was off again.

They both laughed. “It would be great if he would find a mate too,” Zelda said.

“Yeah,” Link agreed.

“Why now all of a sudden, though? It’s not the first time I’ve had an orgasm.”

“It is the first time it was so loud, and… devastating.”

She felt her face growing bright red, and she quickly hid it against his shoulder. “Shush, you.”

“Now, to answer your question,” Link said, while they continued their way.

“What question.”

“Why I stopped by my house. I went to pick up the rest of my weapons. If I’m gonna live here, then I want them here in case I need them.”

“Oh, right, of course.” 

They stopped at one of the annexes, where Link, with real heroic flair, presented her…

Something she had never seen before. A most curious object. It had the head of a horse, but no legs. Instead, there were two wheels. On its neck, there seemed to be some weirdly misshapen kind of antlers. “What is it?” she said, mystified.

“This, my love, is the Master Cycle Zero,” Link said with a certain kind of pride. He’d had to endure a lot to acquire it. With boyish enthusiasm, he climbed onto his brand new mount. “Pretty cool, don’t you think?”

Zelda tilted her head this way and that. “How does it work?” She took a few steps back at the noise that came from it. “Is it motorized?”

“Yup.”

“How revolutionary.”

“Do you wanna go for a ride? If we sit close together, I’m sure we could both fit on it.”

She took place close behind him. Tucking her dress between her legs, she held on tightly.  And so, he took his princess on a completely different kind of rush.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That part where Link compares Zelda’s shoulder blades with remnants of her wings, I got that from the movie ‘Doukyuusei’, about two classmates who fall in love. One says to the other that his shoulder blades are where his wings have left his body. Or something. I think that’s such a beautiful thought. If you want to watch it, you should probably know that it’s M/M.  
> Next chapter will be Zelda’s coronation. And Link’s proposal ^__^ I think. Unless more sex comes up. Will be ready when it’s ready.  
> Oh, and also, thanks for the kudos <3


	4. Stress Relief Before The Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda's coronation is drawing near. Feeling quite nervous about it, she wants some much needed stress relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is set in the Breath Of The Wild era, but the following game Age Of Calamity reveals so much about their history. I love it! Although it seems that the story is not really according to Breath Of The Wild. *spoiler alert* In Age Of Calamity, Ganon is defeated in the end, while Breath Of The Wild is all based on Ganon winning and the champions losing. So, should we assume that Ganon was not entirely defeated and came back to finish what he came for? I don’t know, but either way, I’m gonna use some elements of Age Of Calamity in this story, though. *end spoiler alert* (although I’m sure everyone has played the game by now, or watched someone play it on youtube (like me >_<)).  
> Also, I’ve done a bit of reading about coronation ceremonies. They’re long and tedious, so I’m gonna skip it, because I want to keep this story light. And sexy. Mmm.

Chapter 4: Stress Relief Before The Big Day

“No, that’s not quite right. A bit higher. Now it’s hanging lopsided. A bit higher on that side. No, the other side.”

Liselle stood leaned against the doorpost, watching this endearing tableau with a sweet smile on her face. Link was balancing on a small ladder by the fireplace, while Zelda was giving instructions on the positioning of a picture that had to come there.

“Oh, is that… Are those the champions of lore?” With her eyes still on the picture, she stepped into the room. She’d heard so many heroic stories about them. Tales of their incredible feats that would survive infinitely throughout time. “Master Link, the one squishing you all together, is that Daruk? My, he’s a big guy. And over there, is that Mipha? She’s cute as a button!”

“The one with the fiery red hair is Urbosa,” Zelda said. “She was a dear friend of my mother. She called me ‘little bird’, just like my mother.”

“And Revali was thug,” Link mumbled, stepping down from the ladder.

“Link,” Zelda lightly scoffed. “He was still a champion.”

“Yeah, because he wanted to show off. You should’ve seen what he’d written in his diary. About you too. Some of it wasn’t very nice.”

Zelda sighed. It was true that Revali could be quite insufferable. Skilled beyond compare, for sure, but also very boastful and conceited. Link did have to take a lot of shit from him.

“Master Link, that’s some grand device you got there just now,” Liselle interfered, sure that talking about his new boytoy would put him in a better mood again. “I watched you ride it through the window.”

“Ah, my Master Cycle Zero,” Link grinned. “Thank you.”

“Yes, it was truly extraordinary,” Zelda enthused. “But Link, did you really have to go so fast?”

“If we’d have gone any slower, we’d fallen over.”

“Well, I hope you won’t neglect Epona for it.”

“Of course not, I’ll still take Epone for a ride too. She needs her exercise.”

Liselle laughed at how the atmosphere in the living room had turned so much more pleasant again. “Now, what I came here to say,” she said, “Master Link, I’m awfully sorry, but those weapons of yours, impressive as they are, are a bit in the way. Would you mind terribly moving them?”

“Oh sure. Sorry, I didn’t realise.”

Of course he hadn’t. Just like a man to drop his stuff wherever he fancies. “Thank you, Master Link. We wouldn’t want our guests to trip over them during their stay here. I tried to move them, but they’re too heavy.”

“No no, that’s no job for a lady. I’ll do it real quick.”

“You’re very kind.” She then turned to her mistress. “Zelda, one of the carpenters wants to know where the stage for the play tomorrow has to come.”

“Right, we were in the middle of discussing that this morning when Link came home.” From then on, she’d been otherwise occupied. “I’ll go sort it out.”

She and Link walked part of the way together. When Zelda saw where he’d left all of his weapons – right in the middle of the inner court yard – she crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave him a reprimanding look. It was in the way for the workmen.

“I was hungry, I was gonna get rid of them right after. And also, I was so eager to see you.” He leaned in for a kiss, but she swooped right past him to test the weight of one of the weapons. Scowling, Link followed.

“This one’s pretty.” She went for the Royal Halberd and tried to pick it up. “Goodness, that’s heavy!”

“It is, isn’t it. I need both hands to hold it.” Even so, with both hands, he picked it up like it was made from paper. “Where shall I put them?”

“Where you keep your... motorised unicorn?” Zelda suggested.

Link sighed and mumbled under his breath. “My motorised unicorn… My Master Cycle Zero,” he then corrected, somewhat pompous.

Zelda giggled. “Well, sorry.”

When he was done, he went to catch up with her, but she had already gone back inside. Then something lurid pink and tiger-striped caught his eyes. “Why Bolson, is that you?” Stupid question. There was no one else quite as gaudy as Bolson.

Bolson’s face brightened when he saw him, and he put down the heavy wooden pole he was dragging. “Master Link. How nice it is to see you. How’ve you been?”

Shagging the princess, thank you very much. “Excellent,” Link beamed. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Yes, the princess has requested for more carpenters. Not only for the event tomorrow, but she wants the castle to be rebuilt by summer. Didn’t say why.”

“Can they miss you over at Tarrey Town?”

“Yes, all the houses are done there. Besides, even if they weren’t, the castle gets priority, of course. Hudson and the rest must be around here too.” He then put a hand on Link’s arm. “Say, Master Link, I hope you don’t mind me asking,” he said in a hushed voice. “I didn’t want to ask the princess, but, from man to man… Would it be okay for me to associate with the soldiers? Some of them are really handsome.”

“Oh,” Link said, a bit startled by his boldness. “Well, if it doesn’t affect neither of your duties, then I don’t see the problem. Although, I’m not the one who should be making this decision. The soldiers are in Zelda’s service.”

“Hm… You know, forgive me for saying, but there’s one that looks a bit like you.”

Link couldn’t help but blush. “Ah, I’m afraid that one’s taken.”

Bolson sighed. “Well, of course he would be taken. There’s this other one. Quite foul-mouthed and overly confident that one, though.”

“I think I know which one you’re talking about,” Link said, and then he leaned closer to Bolson. “Feel free to go quite roughly on him.”

“Has he been a bad boy?” Bolson continued in an amused whisper.

“Sometimes, yes.”

One of the other builders called out to Bolson for instructions. He turned away from Link, but not before sending him a conniving grin.

“Bolson wanted to know if he can shag one of the soldiers,” Link said, walking into the living room. Just so not to undermine her authority.

Zelda looked up from the dresses that were laid out before her on the table. “Link, your language.”

“Sorry, let me start over. Bolson wanted to know if he can ‘associate’ with one of the soldiers.”

“Sure he can, as long as the work is done.”

“Thought so. What are you doing? Choosing a dress for tomorrow?”

“Well, obviously, I will be wearing my royal robes tomorrow. But Liselle’s new dress won’t be ready yet. Can’t have her standing next to me in her regular clothes. She can borrow one of my dresses.” Hugging her fists to her chest, she let out a happy sigh. “Tomorrow, it will be only two more days until you can go pick up the engagement ring.”

“Are you still sure about this? About marrying me?”

Somewhat alarmed, Zelda raised a hand to his forehead, to see if he had a fever. “Are you feeling unwell?” What was he saying now? She thought that their love was unconditional and without question.

“I’m serious,” Link said, gently but firmly pulling her hand away.

“Of course I’m sure, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well… Making love to a princess… It puts me under a lot of pressure. I don’t want to let you down.”

Her mouth fell open. “Have I ever given you that impression?”

“No, but… I’ve heard that some women… They fake it.”

Zelda couldn’t help but throw her head back with laughter. When she’d regained her wits, she delicately cleared her throat, feeling a bit sorry for Link’s crestfallen face. “I don’t.”

Link made a small sound of frustration. “For the rest of your life, it will always be me.”

“I only want you, silly.”

“Won’t you get tired of me?”

“I’ve loved you for 100 years and a bit. I would happily do 100 more. At least.”

“It’s just that… The idea of marrying you, it… kinda blows my mind.”

“Link. After all we’ve been through, you… We both deserve to be happy. And if your mind must be blown, then let it be blown. As long as it’s blown by me. Because I’d be more than happy to blow your mind. In any which way possible.” She softly punched him against his shoulder in a playful, yet also reproaching way. “Don’t scare me like that.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Stepping over to the cabinet where they kept the drinks and glasses, he took out the bottle of Noble Pursuit and two glasses. Was it too early for alcohol? Well, they’d already had sex in the middle of the day, might as well have a tipple in the middle of the day too then. “Here, have a drink.”

Glowering, she accepted the glass from him, taking a very unlady-like swig to calm down. Then she took his hand and led him to the couch, where they both sat down. “Do you still feel like you’re not good enough for me?”

Link shrugged. “You know, during this quest I did, I went to the Gerudo’s, and there I read into Urbosa’s diary.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah… In it I read something that worries me a bit.” He sipped from his drink. “I hardly have any recollection of it, but is it true that you were acting cold toward me in the beginning? I do remember that you sometimes were upset with me, but considering the stress you were under, I guess that’s only normal. But to say that you were cold...”

Zelda sighed, seeing where this was coming from now. “Did she write it down like that? I have to admit that indeed I was a bit troubled. Being protected by such a handsome young man could be potentially disturbing for my training. To put it blunt, my interest for you was a distraction. Don’t get me wrong, I loved you from the moment I saw you, let there be no doubt about that. But to prevent Ganon to revive, I had to figure out how to awaken my sacred power first and foremost. All I wanted was to fall head over heels in love with you, just like a normal girl. But I couldn’t. It was so frustrating. Please understand.” To her relief, his face broke into a warm smile.

“I do understand.”

Smiling too, she cuddled closer to him. “And yet… You were the very reason my sacred power had at long last awakened.”

“Me?”

“Yes. All four something-blight Ganons had been summoned at once. You took it upon yourself to fight them all at the same time, so I could flee. But I couldn’t leave you there. I turned back, and out of pure anguish, a light suddenly burst from my hand. So, if I hadn’t felt so strongly about wanting to protect you, it may not even have happened. From that moment on, I finally felt like I too had a part in this important battle, but above all… You were not alone any more. I could fight there too, together with you.” She lowered her face. Her eyes had saddened. Because even though they had initially managed to defeat Ganon, against all odds, he had somehow survived. He’d come back, fatally wounding Link and killing the other champions. “But it was all to no avail. In the end, I couldn’t save Hyrule. And my friends. I couldn’t save _you_.”

Putting his arm around her, Link hugged her close. “That’s all in the past now. We have better things to look forward to.” He kissed her, tasting the liquor on her lips. “I didn’t really know how to tell you this without hurting your feelings. But I’m glad I did.”

“Me too,” Zelda smiled softly. “You can tell me anything.”

They sat like that for a bit, and then Zelda suddenly chuckled. 

“I can’t believe you still have to wear a mask in order to enter Gerudo City. You’ve proven your worth, they should be thankful.”

“Oh, it’s just easier, you know,” Link sighed. “If I go in there, looking like a man, some of them still look at me as if they’d want to… I don’t know.”

“Feed you to their seals?”

“Yes. Alive.”

Zelda giggled. “They’re a bit intimidating, aren’t they?”

“Well, I didn’t want to say it, because Urbosa was such a close friend to your mother, but… Yeah. Their demeanour, their built… I mean, the way their hipbones are jutting out is positively scary.”

“And then there’s still Buliara.”

Link snickered. “That’s not a woman, that’s a building.”

Zelda tisked and shook her head in slight disapproval. Would there come a time, she wondered, where she’d long to go back to that time when he hardly talked?

The next morning, Zelda was awake before Link. Sleeping naked had never been a very appealing thought to her, before. Why would she? That had changed, now that she had a warm body to press herself against at night. A body that she wanted to express her adoration for every night.

She was still a bit sleepy, but the jitters in her stomach for this important day told her that she wouldn’t be sleeping any more. Might as well admire her hero. Because it was still dark outside, she lit a few candles, as quietly as she could. Then, relaxing back into the bed, she leaned up on her elbow, looking at him, on this rare occasion where he could sleep in. As today was a holiday, there was no training for the soldiers. And so, he could stay in bed with her. Pulling away the sheet a bit, she let her eyes roam over his sleeping body. His skin was far from flawless. He had battle scars, of course he did. It would’ve been a miracle if he’d come out of his many battles unscathed. But he wore them with pride, as a token of how he had – successfully – served this Kingdom. And thanks to Mipha’s powerful healing magic, luckily they weren’t too severe. Without it… She didn’t even want to imagine.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“For what?”

With a little gasp, Zelda looked up at his face. “Oh, you’re awake.” His masculine smell drifted up her nose, and she took a deep breath, letting it fill her head. “I wasn’t thanking you, actually. I was thanking the Goddesses. For creating you. You mean so much, not just to me, but to the Kingdom and all of its races, to everyone. Without you, achieving piece would’ve been impossible. Not only that, but you’re strong, you’re handsome, you’re kind and chivalrous. You know how to fight, how to cook, how to...” She inhaled and bit her lip. “How to love a woman. Seriously, is there anything you can’t do?”

“Hmm… dance?”

Zelda laughed. “Okay. I can live with that.” Then there was still his physique. Extremely fit, but not overly sinewy or burly. Not an ounce of excess fat on his body. Perfection, right there in front of her. The Goddesses truly had done a stellar job on this one.

Not to mention his undeniable morning wood. Which might still serve a purpose this morning.

“You know…” Link murmured, grinning. “I kinda like it when you watch me like that.”

Zelda’s gaze drifted lower, to where his morning erection tented the sheet. “Hmm… You wouldn’t say.”

“Oh, that’s just… I often have that in the morning, it’s not a sexual thing,” Link quickly said. 

“It’s not? So, it has nothing to do with me? Watching you?” With an insulted air, she slid out of the bed and put on her dressing gown. “Guess I might as well go then.”

“No, that’s not what I mean. Come back to bed… Ooh!” He’d wanted to go after her, but his protesting muscles stopped him.

“What?”

“My hips are sore. And my… butt muscles too, I think.” As if it was a subtle reminder that there was after all a limit to how much sex they could have.

Zelda chuckled. “I suppose they would be, yes. Will you be able to look out for my safety today?”

“Believe me, anyone who tries to harm you will regret being on the wrong side of my sword.” Ignoring his aching hips, he valiantly crawled to the edge of the bed. “But seriously though, I just meant to say that I didn’t want you to get the impression that I only ever think of sex.”

“I’m just joking,” Zelda smiled, dropping the act and joining him back in bed. “Wouldn’t it be normal, in this early stage of our relationship to only think of sex?” She pushed him down and straddled him, to spare his poor hips. “It’s perfectly okay to be insatiable now.” Because she was too. Just watching him was enough to make her want to do it. It would take a very, very long time, if ever, before she would grow tired of having hot, fierce sex with her hero.

Link swallowed. If his morning erection usually wasn’t anything sexual, as of this moment, it was. It were no longer only hormones induced by sleep that kept it standing up. An eager sparkle appeared in his eyes when her dressing gown fell open, and her breasts became visible. He hummed when her moistening pussy ground up against his stiff manhood, and her playful giggle sent his heart racing. Waking up next to this gorgeous girl, it really didn’t take a lot to get him this excited. Her lips curled into a sensuous, teasing smile while she leaned over him, continuing to rock against him. “I’m quite nervous for today,” she said softly. “It would be great to relief some stress right now. Would you like it too?”

Grunting, he quickly nodded.

She giggled, sitting back again and revealing more of her body, but not sliding her dressing gown off completely. It was great fun how they took turns in being in control. Yesterday, it had most definitely been him. It had been spectacular. Today, it would be, very spontaneously, her again.

Letting her hands glide up her body, she held his gaze while she squeezed her breasts. He hissed, guessing her intention, when she lowered her face and raised one of her breasts. He groaned loud when she did just that what he had hoped, swiping her tongue along her nipple. Juice was hotly bubbling out of her, lubricating his jerking erection, and she pushed her hips down onto him, making him groan again.

“That’s… really sexy. Seeing you do that,” he moaned, wiggling his hips to try and get inside of her.

“You mean this?” Zelda smiled sweetly, flicking her tongue more over her nipple. She laughed when he gasped and bit his lip.

“Oh, sweet Goddesses...”

“Are you thankful to them too?” Zelda chuckled.

“Oh yeah,” Link said decidedly. “Very.”

She let out a gentle laugh, soft and melodious, making the back of Link’s ears tickle. Then she lifted her hips, letting his waiting manhood find its way inside. She laughed with a bit more conviction when Link’s mouth fell open in ecstasy, and when she thrust down hard onto him, she cried out, smiling with relief. Her eyes closed for a moment, and she let her head drop back, pushing her chest forward and letting her breasts emerge fully from behind the hems of her dressing gown. Her hands drifted to her hips, pushing back the light garment there too, so he could see the way his raging, stiff length was firmly rooted right up her centre. Cracking her eyes open again, she indeed could see his enthralled gaze locked onto that view. The sacred place that had been his to breach. That would remain his until it was shrivelled and dried up.

None of that now. Her love juice was still abundant for years to come, and it seemed like there was no end of her lust for him, as if 100 years worth of it had accumulated in her body. Now that she had him, it needed to get out. 

Link needed to catch his breath for a moment. Before all of this, before they’d started being intimate with each other, he’d always regarded her as someone so pure, so pristine. He had never expected her to be so uninhibited about her body, the way she was showing herself to him now, so unmistakably proud and satisfied to have him planted inside of her. Needless to say though, he loved it. Her soft skin had an almost satiny glow to it. The way the candlelight flickered and danced on her body was mesmerising; the sparkle in her eyes very promising.

Zelda mischievously smiled at him. Leaning forward again, she placed her hands onto his chest. “Have your muscles grown so rusty after only one month?” she murmured.

Link grinned. “ _Those_ were muscles I never had to use during battle. I think I might still need a lot of training on them.”

“Hmm… A lot,” Zelda agreed. With a little sigh, she wiggled her hips. “Now then...” She was about to lift her hips, but Link spoke up again.

“Actually,” he said, lifting up his knees, “could you sit up again and… and lean back?”

“Oh,” Zelda said slowly. “You want to see all of me? While I ride you?”

“Yes,” Link nodded eagerly.

Supporting herself on his thighs, she leaned back with the most sensual smile. “Like this?”

Link licked his lips and swallowed hard. “Oh yes...” He gaped up at her, completely in her thrall. Completely at her mercy too, the way she had him clenched between her thighs. He let out a small grunt of excitement when she clamped her muscles down on his rigid, waiting length, and he pushed his pelvis up a bit. 

Zelda made a slow, humming sound in the back of her throat. Even though he was slavishly staring up at her, she could tell that it pained him how he couldn’t be on top, pounding into her like an animal. He still had a lot of fighting spirit in him. Now that there were no more enemies, he needed to get rid of all his energy in a different way. The hungry look in his eyes had started to change into an impatient scowl, she noticed now. She had initiated this. Making him wait was in fact quite useless. But she found it so amusing to tease him to the point where he would release spectacularly inside her. Taking pity on him, she started moving her hips. She moaned softly when her sensitive inner flesh was stimulated, the pleasant friction quickly spurring her on to move faster. Pleasant tingles started to flash through her lower belly and loins. They told her that it wouldn’t take long at all before they would intensify and consume her entire body. Fired up by the way Link was panting and moaning under her, she fervently bounced up and down. “Oh… Oh, Link,” she mewled, closing her eyes and letting her head drop back.

Link felt his hips automatically jerking up. The muscles there were protesting, but after having been crushed by Hinoxes or struck by lightning in the past, frankly, this was nothing. Even if it would be, it was a sacrifice he was very willing to make. Look at this girl. She was truly amazing, bouncing on top of him like that. Her smiling, open mouth let out a constant stream of blissful sounds. Her dressing gown had entirely slid off her shoulders and was only hanging onto her arms now. And her breasts… Dear goodness… He could not take his eyes off of them. It was as if they were alive, springing up and down like that, putting on a show entirely for him. “Holy Deities!” Link groaned. His balls were churning and twitching, preparing to release their contents. Digging his nails into the mattress, he felt himself moving in accordance to the rhythm of her hips. When he saw her opening her eyes again, and looking at him, something twinged in his gut. The happy smile on her face was like an unspoken agreement, and they both climaxed, hard and fierce, breaking the peaceful morning quiet with their heated cries.

Leaning her hands on his chest, Zelda lifted herself off him again, exhaustedly flopping down next to him. Just thinking back to this would help her make it through today’s tedious ceremonies. Although it would probably be sacrilege to think of sex in the presence of the clergy. But try as she might, her mind would start to wander anyway. She loved to have sex with him. It was a kind of entertainment she had access to most times of the day, when she didn’t have any duties or meetings, and mostly every night. It was very hard not to think about it all the time.

“Will it ever stop being so amazing?” Link panted.

“In another 100 years…” Zelda mumbled, also catching her breath. “Maybe.”

“Oh no no, that won’t do. I cannot believe I’m hearing this. If Master Link is to marry you, he too will acquire a status of nobility.” Liselle was on a roll this morning. “And as a member of the aristocracy, you must know how to dance, at least the basic dances. And what would you do on your wedding?” She turned to Link now. “You honestly wouldn’t want to plunge the princess into a state of disgrace by messing up your first dance?”

Zelda and Link exchanged glances. Over breakfast, they’d casually been joking about Link’s lack of dancing skills, and Liselle had caught wind of it. They had not expected that this little revelation would open up such a world of woe. Although, they had to admit, she was right.

Liselle tisked and shook her head. She could still vividly remember that night, about a month ago, when they had celebrated Ganon’s defeat. There’d been a grand feast. Everyone was overjoyed. There was no rank, everyone was equal. Surely, Link must’ve been overjoyed too. On the inside. On the outside, the dead carcass of the venison roast would’ve probably showed more enthusiasm. He had been standing there all night in the corner with a drink in hand, trying to blend into the environment because he was too shy to dance. As the night progressed, Zelda had at last managed to drag him onto the dance floor. There, he had done something, but she wasn’t sure if she could call it dancing. She’d hoped it had been because of the alcohol. But alas, it seemed like a crash course in the basics of dance would be in order.

“Well, in my defence,” Link said dryly, “there hasn’t been any opportunity to dance, neither had there been a reason for it too. We’ve been busy defending a Kingdom, in case you had forgot.”

“Of course, you do have a point there. But you’re still gonna have to learn it.” Grabbing his hand, Liselle dragged him behind her. She frowned when he made a small sound of discomfort. “Something wrong, Master Link?”

“My hips are just a bit sore, that’s all,” he mumbled.

“Your hips?”

Zelda giggled, briefly pulling up a shoulder in an adorable, girly manner. “His butt, too.”

“Zelda, shush! She’s gonna get the wrong idea!” Link sputtered, flushing.

Liselle frowned, thinking it wise not to pry any further. “Now Master Link, you didn’t think that something petty like sore hips would get you out of this? I’m sure you’ve had to endure greater hardships than this?”

Link thought for a moment. Fell into lava, hit by deadly laser beams, trampled by Lynels... The list goes on. Honestly, how he still looked the way he did now was beyond him. It was a science he couldn’t grasp.

He sighed. “Yes alright, go on then.”

“Take my hand. Walk three steps and pause. No, you’ve started on the wrong foot. Try again. Three steps and pause. Now the same with the other foot. Turn once… No, the other side.”

Zelda guffawed and clapped her hands. “Right, I’ll leave you two to it.”

“Wait, what are you gonna do?” Link said.

“Me? I’ll go find my palanquin, of course. Surely, you and Cassian are strong enough to carry me around town?”

She’d told herself she wouldn’t be nervous. Essentially, all that was required of her, was to just be there. How all eyes would be on her, she tried not to focus on that for now. How the ceremony would probably be long and very, very boring. How she would have to take the oath with a strong, steady voice, preferably without any errors of speech so ridiculous they would go down in history…

Oh dear...

She stood in their living quarters, still in her comfortable home wear, gazing through the window. Even though it would be quite chilly outside, the early autumn sun was already there, bravely burning its way through a light morning mist. Up ahead, on the central square, merchants were already opening their stalls. After their living quarters, the central square was one of the first places they had started to rebuild, so there could be a daily market again, and economy could thrive once more, even though it was far from finished. Today, it was more lively than usual, for the celebratory festival. The food stands sold different kinds of food, more festive. Zelda had authorized for more stands, later on, Kass would be there for some music, and at the other side of the square, they had asked for Hestu, to come shake his maracas. And his entire body. In a fenced area, there would be demonstrations from the soldiers showing their best moves, and a gliding tournament for the Rito’s would also be held. And of course, horse rides for the children and games for children and adults alike. The rest of the day, after the ceremony, Zelda and her entourage would also attend. It would be great fun.

She turned when the door opened behind her. 

“So, did her majesty find her palanquin?” Link said with only the slightest hint of sarcasm.

Grinning, Zelda countered with just as much wit. “No, Ganon must’ve eaten it. A carriage will have to do.”

Link joined her by the window, lightly wrapping an arm around her waist. “Are you okay?” he said, noticing the tension in her shoulders.

“Hm,” Zelda nodded, smiling. “Although, I have to admit… I will be happy when the formal part is over. I wish I could skip to the part after it, where we can eat and drink and go to the market and have fun.”

“I promise I’ll be a better dance partner.”

“How did it go?”

“Good. It’s gonna get wild tonight.”

She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly and deliberately. Link could detect a slight shiver too. “I can’t believe I will be a queen tonight,” she said.

“I thought you wouldn’t be nervous.”

“Yeah, me too.” She sounded surprised, almost upset about it.

He too felt pleasant jitters in his stomach. Because there was still this minor detail of proposing to her, somewhere this afternoon. He briefly tightened his grip around her. “Shouldn’t you get dressed?”

She looked at him, thankful for this moment of intimacy, before it would all start.  He answered with eyes that told her that, at the end of the day, he would be there for her.  “Hm,” she nodded gently, and after a soft kiss, she left to have Liselle tie her into her corset.

“Where are they?”

“Relax, Zelda, there is still plenty of time,” Link said. “They’ll be here, don’t worry.”

“Relax, he says,” Zelda sputtered.

“He’s right, Zelda,” Liselle interfered. “You need to calm down.”

Zelda closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. “I’m sorry,” she said. Blimey, this was worse than having her period.  Although, there was another reason why she was so anxious for their arrival. Terrako, her treasured little personal guardian had decided to train under each of the champion successors. Right now, he was with Sidon. She was immensely looking forward to seeing him again.

When she strode off to who knows where, Link looked at Liselle with a dazed look on his face.

“Oh, this is nothing, dear,” Liselle grinned. Cassian, who had also joined them, chuckled behind her. “Wait until she’s pregnant.” She set off in pursuit of the wayward princess when she saw her heading for the liquor cabinet. “I really don’t think that’s a good idea, love.”

“Just a tipple!”

“I think you should maintain a clear head for the ceremony!”

There was a sudden tumult outside,  a distraction Liselle gladly welcomed,  and they  all headed for the window. A large figure flew over Castle Town. “It’s Teba!” Zelda smiled brightly. Laughing,  she opened the window.

“Oh, I hope he doesn’t turn into such a show off like Revali,” Link groaned.

“Master Teba,” a soldier was crying out from below. “I know you can fly, but you are still expected to formally announce yourself!” It was hard to tell whether the soldier was annoyed with Teba for skipping security procedure, or just desperate. Having detected an aerial breach, flying guardians started to move in on Teba, but he masterfully avoided them, even seemed to make a game out of it. When he had spotted the princess, he bowed his head in mid air, and then dove down again to have himself properly registered as a guest. Shortly after, the other champion successors arrived practically at the same time.

“Is Patricia not with you?” they heard Sidon saying to Riju while they were approaching the living quarters.

“No, these cold temperatures are not good for her,” Riju replied. “But Buliara has accompanied me.”

After the four champion successors had entered, t he impressive, abnormally burly woman stepped into view. Zelda suppressed a laugh when Link slightly cringed.

Her guests of honour, they had arrived. Sidon, Yunobo, Teba and Riju. Liselle and Cassian both bowed their head. “Your excellencies,” Liselle said.

Yunobo raised both his hands. “Oh please. Too much praise,” he said with a charmingly oafish laugh.

“I’m so happy you’re here, all of you,” Zelda said. She had visibly relaxed.

“It’s our pleasure, princess. Thank you for having us,” Teba said with a gracious head nod.

Zelda felt herself blushing. For a bird, he was very attractive. “ Where’s Terrako?”

“He got distracted on the way,” Sidon said. “He’s not far behind though. Maybe if you call him...”

Heading for the door, Zelda stuck her head out. “Terrako?” Upon hearing her voice, she heard  the erratic ticking of his tiny feet on the floor as  he came bounding towards her. Making his curious little sounds, he jumped right into her arms. “Terrako!” she smiled warmly, hugging him close. “I’m so happy to see you. How is your training going?”

Terrako bleeped excitedly, telling her in his own strange language how much he enjoyed it. “That’s great to hear. I’m gonna put you back down now, okay?” Some more bleeping, and then he was off, running around like a metallic bouncing ball on super drugs.

“Now, can I offer you a drink? Noble Pursuit, anyone?” Zelda suggested, turning back to her guests. Without even waiting for a reply, she hurried back over to the liquor cabinet to pour them all a glass. Link and Liselle both shook their heads with slight amusement at how she stood with her glass in hand, beaming with a childish kind of satisfaction that she got to have her tipple after all.

“Princess, forgive me, but are those...” Riju said, staring up at the picture above the fireplace. They all flocked around the picture. Thanks to some genius technological quirk, they’d all been able to meet with their beloved predecessors. Seeing them again on this picture evoked a deep nostalgia, as they all started reminiscing about the epic battles they’d had together.

F eeling a bit like a third wheel in this, Liselle went to get the royal regalia, which she and Cassian had retrieved from the treasury earlier that day. When Zelda laid eyes upon her mother’s crown, she tried to suppress the quivering of her bottom lip, tried with all her might to swallow the lump in her throat. “Liselle, I  suppose it  would be inappropriate to ask you to put it on my head? ”

“Me?” Liselle said, surprised. “No, it is mandatory that the priest will do it. A coronation is, other than a formal matter, also a religious affair.”

“Yes, I was afraid so.” She sighed. “Goodness, I just hope I won’t bawl my eyes out.”

“Think of happy things.”

Zelda nodded. Her romp this morning with Link. Yes, she would think of that. Sex with Link, even just the thought of it, never failed to make her feel better. 

“It’s about time we go,” Link said. “Are you ready?”

Zelda swallowed and bravely, determinedly nodded her head. This was the hard part. After this,  they would  all  join the crowd. Without crown, of course. Taking part of the festivities with an expensive and irreplaceable crown on her head would be just as stupid as stepping unarmed into a horde of starving Lynels. Then they could have some fun. And a couple of much needed drinks. “Yes. Let’s get this over with.” After all, compared to the Calamity, this was nothing.

Right?

“Good luck, princess,” Riju said with a charming smile. 

Zelda answered with a faint smile of her own.  “Liselle?”

“Yes?” Her stomach twisted at how tiny and unsure Zelda’s voice sounded right now, reminding everyone once again of her young age. 

“Will I be a good queen?”

“Most certainly you will. You have already shown that to the people by saving us from Ganon’s oppression. And if in the future, you are still struggling, then me, Link, and all of us here at the castle will be there for you.” She lightly squeezed her hands. “You are going to nail this.”

“Princess,” a voice said behind her. It was Sidon, offering her a thumb up and his trademark smile. “You got this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, someone has kindly explained to me – thank you for that – that Age Of Calamity is an alternate timeline, where the champions, thanks to Terrako’s warning, have won. But, if they won, then Breath Of The Wild wouldn’t have happened. I find this very confusing for my simple, damaged-by-alcohol brain. So, every Age Of Calamity element I’ve already integrated in this fic so far, I’m not gonna change them. Because, after all, it’s only fan fiction, where I want to express my love for the characters. So, this fic is set in the Breath Of The Wild universe, slightly influenced by Age Of Calamity. There ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Did you see what I did there? For a moment, I’ve been inspired by that movie ‘Notting Hill’, about the American superstar who falls in love with a common boy from London. Great movie though, isn’t it?  
> So, I might knit a continuation to this. I’ve already written down some bits for a second chapter, but who knows when I might squeeze that out of my brain. Don’t hold thy breath, as they say.


End file.
